Jungkook in Luv
by Cloverssi
Summary: Jeon Jungkook awalnya adalah seorang antisosial dan selalu sendirian disekolah, sampai suatu hari pertemuannya dengan Kim Taehyung membawanya ke dalam lingkup pertemanan bersama para sunbaenya/bad summary/Vkook/TaeKook-BTS
1. Chapter 1

**Jungkook in Luv**

 **Casts: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, and others..**

 **Romance/Humor/Schoolife AU**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **Note: Skool in Luv era**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Jungkook, cepat ini sudah siang!" Seorang wanita setengah baya tampak sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar dengan spatula di tangannya.

Semenit kemudian daun pintu bercat coklat itu menjeblak terbuka dan seorang lelaki berseragam lengkap muncul, dengan ransel yang tersampir di salah satu bahunya.

"Jungkook, tak ada waktu nak!"

"Sabar, eomma."

Si lelaki, atau yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu melangkah santai ke meja makan dan mengambil selembar roti, lalu mengolesinya asal dengan selai strawberry favoritenya. Wanita setengah baya yang dipanggil eomma geram sendiri melihat gerakan makan roti super lamban yang tengah dilakukan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sabar eomma, cuma sepotong roti kan tidak selama itu. Atau eomma mau aku pingsan di sekolah karena tidak sarapan?"

Oke, Jungkook benar-benar menguji kesabaran ibunya kali ini. Ia berkata begitu padahal baru seperempat bagian roti yang dimakannya. Ah, sekarang ia sedang menenggak segelas susu rupanya.

"Aku berangkat sekarang." Jungkook mengikatkan dasi merahnya di atas seragamnya yang berwarna serba putih.

Dan begitu ia selesai mengenakan sepatu sneakers berwarna hitamnya, pintu utama kediaman Jeon terbanting menutup menandakan bahwa Jungkook telah keluar.

Jungkook melindungi kedua matanya dari sinar matahari yang begitu terik dengan satu tangannya. Uh, pagi-pagi begini sudah terang sekali Jungkook benci terkena rangsangan sinar terlalu banyak. Memangnya dia vampir? *plak abaikan author ngaco* tapi lihatlah bagaimana kulit tubuhnya yang sangat mulus dan seputih susu itu! Hell, Jungkook memang anak rumahan sepertinya.

10 menit kemudian dengan berjalan kaki Jungkook telah tiba di depan gedung sekolahnya, Seoul Of Performing Arts High School. Jarak rumah dan sekolahnya cukup dekat karena itu Jungkook tidak mau berangkat cepat-cepat.

Jungkook melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian pada sekelilingnya. Sudah mulai sepi, mungkin karena menjelang masuk. Jungkook tersenyum sendiri. Oh, apa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

Jungkook perlahan mengendap-endap menjauhi pintu masuk gedung sekolah, ia berjalan ke belakang gedung, dekat gudang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga. Mungkin siswa lain tak pernah menyadarinya, tapi tempat ini sempurna. Hanya berupa tanah kosong tak terawat. Awalnya tanah ini akan dibangun untuk gedung tambahan, tapi entah mengapa sampai saat ini nasibnya tidak jelas. Sebuah pohon Sakura tua berdiri di tanah kosong berumput yang bersih itu. Bersih, tentu saja karena Jungkook sesekali membantu membersihkannya. Selebihnya karena jarang murid yang sengaja datang kemari.

Jungkook langsung saja merebahkan tubuh bongsornya tepat di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Rerumputan yang hangat dan nyaman terasa menusuk di bawah tubuhnya. Jungkook pun mengambil posisi duduk, dengan punggungnya bersandar ke batang pohon di belakangnya sementara tangannya mulai mencari-cari di dalam ransel hitamnya.

Ketika retsleting tas itu terbuka, tampaklah barang-barang yang seharusnya tak berada di dalam tas seorang pelajar yang mau sekolah. Buku sket, pensil warna, headphone putih, ponsel, dan sebuah komik berseri One Piece. Astaga apakah anak ini tidak berniat sekolah bahkan satu buku pelajaran pun tak terlihat di dalam tasnya.

Dan jawabannya sepertinya iya. Nyatanya pun sekarang Jungkook membololos pelajaran.

Jungkook mengambil buku sket dan sebuah pensil dari tasnya. Ia mulai membuka lembaran yang kosong dari buku sketnya. Ini benar-benar kegiatan favoritenya. Menggambar di tempat kesayangannya, benar-benar sempurna. Pasti ia akan dapat menggambar karya maestro lagi di tempat ini, Jungkook berharap-harap sambil tersenyum sendiri. Memang gambarnya selalu bagus jika moodnya sedang bagus.

Namun baru saja ujung pensilnya mendarat di atas kertas, Jungkook mendengar suara baritone seorang lelaki.

"Kau membolos hanya untuk menggambar di tempat seperti ini?"

Jungkook tersentak. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya, dan menoleh ke segala arah siapa tahu ada anggota OSIS atau siswa lain yang memergokinya membolos. Namun tak ada seorangpun.

"Eh, aku di sini!"

"Hah? Dimana?" Jungkook dengan bodoh menggerakan kepalanya ke segala arah. Tapi ia tetap tak menemukan si sumber suara itu. Jangan-jangan dia invisible man? Pikir Jungkook mulai ngaco.

"Aku di atas!"

Atas? Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya lalu reflek mendongak ke atas. Dan ia melihat seekor monyet berambut kecokelatan dengan seragam putih sepertinya tengah bertengger di dahan yang paling atas.

"Hei tolong, aku tak bisa turun nih!"

Jungkook masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa monyet itu kini tengah berusaha terjun ke bawah.

"Ah, hei minggir!"

Terlambat, sedetik kemudian Jungkook merasa tubuhnya terbanting di atas rerumputan dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Kepalanya sakit bukan main dan terasa di kitari bintang berwarna warni, dan tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa sangat berat seperti ada beban yang menindihnya.

Jungkook membuka matanya, dan ia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan si lelaki monyet berambut kecokelatan tadi. Mereka beradu pandang selama beberapa detik.

"Ah.. annyeong, kau manis ya." Sapa si laki-laki monyet dengan senyum miring.

Jungkook entah mengapa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh si lelaki berambut kecokelatan dari atas tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri, tak mempedulikan si lelaki monyet yang kini terguling di rerumputan sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Ish, kau tega sekali. Padahal tampangmu manis begitu ternyata tenaganya seperti pegulat pro wrestling." Lelaki berambut kecokelatan yang rupanya telah bangkit dari posisinya itu menepis rumput-rumput yang menempel pada rompi seragam putihnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Jungkook speechless, menatap bingung orang, atau entah alien atau monyet di hadapannya ini.

"Ah benar juga." Si lelaki alien meninju tangannya. "Perkenalkan aku siswa pindahan tingkat 2 namaku Kim Taehyung kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung, tapi untuk kerennya kau bisa juga memanggilku V" Ia mengakhirinya dengan membuat V sign dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Rahang Jungkook jatuh seketika. Bagaimana bisa lelaki monyet yang aneh dan sedikit idiot seperti alien dan bertubuh kurus kerempeng serta sedikit lebih pendek darinya ini ternyata setingkat lebih tua? Astaga untung saja Jungkook belum melakukan hal yang kurang ajar, bisa mati dia kalau bersikap tidak sopan pada sunbaenya.

"Hmm.. kenapa sunbae bisa ada di atas pohon tadi?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Oh, aku menunggu temanku datang menjemputku. Kukira kalau naik ke atas pohon aku bisa tahu ia datang darimana." Taehyung nyengir.

Jungkook cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali semua barangnya ke dalam ransel, dan bersiap pergi. Sepertinya otak si sunbae monyet itu benar-benar tidak beres. Ia harus segera pergi.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Eh.. aku mau pergi sunbae.." Jungkook memasang senyuman sok ramahnya supaya cepat diijinkan pergi.

"Aku ikut!" Taehyung menggandeng lengan Jungkook dengan senyum kekanakan.

"Tidak sunbae, aku harus pergi.." Jungkook berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Taehyung pada lengannya, tapi sial kenapa kuat sekali? Padahal tubuhnya kerempeng begitu.

"Jebaaaal aku ikut! Aku tidak tahu harus ke manaaa!"

Oh iya, bukankah dia murid baru? Jungkook teringat.

TAPI BUKANKAH INI JUSTRU MENYUSAHKAN?!

Jungkook berusaha kabur sekuat tenaga. Mana sudi ia mengurusi sunbae merepotkan itu? Namun kini Taehyung malah bertingkah lebih absurd lagi, ia merosot ke tanah dan berusaha menahan kaki Jungkook sambil merengek-rengek. Astaga.

Akhirnya Jungkook mengalah. Daripada ada orang yang mendengar rengekan Taehyung dan berakhir dengan mereka yang kepergok dan dihukum karena membolos, lebih baik Jungkook cari aman.

"Baiklah ayo, kita pelan-pelan sunbae." Jungkook berkata pasrah.

"Ah jinjja?" Taehyung langsung melompat berdiri dan menarik Jungkook.

Mereka kini mengendap endap di balik semak-semak mendekati pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

Jungkook mengecek arlojinya lagi. Rupanya sudah satu jam berlalu sejak bel masuk. Ya Tuhan, Jungkook hanya bisa berharap semoga penjagaan gedung tidak terlalu ketat.

"Ayo sunbae." Ajak Jungkook.

Mereka perlahan berjalan beriringan ke dalam gedung sekolah. Beruntungnya sedang tak ada guru atau murid yang berjaga di depan, jadi mereka bisa masuk dengan mulus.

Yang jadi masalah.. kemana mereka harus pergi sekarang?

Oke, bel masuk sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu, tidak lucu kan jika Jungkook menerobos ke kelasnya dan mengatakan alasan terlambatnya karena ketiban monyet gila di halaman belakang sekolah? Lagipula percuma masuk kelas, Jungkook sama sekali tak membawa buku pelajaran di tasnya. Apalagi ia bersama si sunbae monyet alien bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"Hei!"

Lamunan Jungkook buyar dengan seruan baritone tepat di telinga kirinya.

"Aish, apa sih sunbae?" Jungkook mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

"Dari tadi aku bertanya siapa namamu, tapi kau tak menjawab." Taehyung mengacungkan jarinya pada wajah Jungkook.

"Hah? Oh iya, aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari telunjuk Taehyung yang teracung tanpa maksud.

"Ah, Kookie-ya!" Taehyung berseru.

"Ko..Kookie? jangan keras-keras sunbae.." Jungkook melihat ke kanan kiri dengan khawatir takut ada yang mendengar seruan sunbae absurdnya ini.

Sementara sepertinya Taehyung sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya, Jungkook kembali panik memutuskan kemana mereka harus pergi. Tak mungkin kan ia mengajak Taehyung membolos di luar sekolah.

"Kookie, ikut aku."

"Eh? Kemana sunbae?" Jungkook bertanya bingung saat tiba-tiba Taehyung menariknya semakin masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Mereka sampai ke lantai 3, sepatu mereka sedikit bergemuruh ketika berlari di koridor. Jungkook sekali lagi takut ketahuan, ia tak mengerti kenapa Taehyung malah menyuruhnya berlari. Lagipula Jungkook belum pernah ke lantai 3 karena hanya dikhususkan untuk kelas para murid tingkat 3.

Taehyung tak berhenti menarik Jungkook sampai mereka tiba di ujung koridor yang gelap dan sepi. Jungkook bergidik. Bukankah Taehyung bilang dia murid pindahan? Kenapa bisa tahu tempat begini?

Sudah gelap, sepi, dingin pula benar-benar cocok untuk lokasi pembunuhan. Jungkook merinding sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Perlahan mata Jungkook menyesuaikan diri. Dari balik punggung Taehyung ia dapat melihat anak tangga sempit yang menuju ke atas.

"Ayo naik Kookie!" Taehyung menarik Jungkook.

"Na..Naik?kau yakin sunbae?" Jungkook was-was. Tempat apa ini saja ia tak tahu masa mau ceroboh mendatanginya?

Tapi entah kenapa tenaga Taehyung yang menariknya begitu kuat, Jungkook membiarkan dirinya mengikuti Taehyung menaiki tangga misterius itu.

Benar-benar mengerikan. Gelap, licin, tanpa pegangan di kedua sisinya seperti tangga pada umumnya pula. Namun Jungkook juga heran sendiri kenapa Taehyung mau repot-repot menyesuaikan langkahnya dan menuntunnya.

Semakin ke atas, dan Jungkook merasakan kakinya berpijak pada tanah datar. Sedikit terang, Jungkook menyadari ada sebuah pintu besar hitam di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung tanpa ragu membuka pintu itu dan menarik Jungkook.

Saat pintu terbuka, Jungkook merasakan cahaya terang menyapu wajahnya. Dan saat mereka melangkah lebih jauh, Jungkook menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka tengah berada di.. atap!

Astaga Jungkook baru tahu kalau sekolah ini juga memiliki rooftop. Tahu begini dari dulu Jungkook sudah membolos ke sini. Benar-benar tempat yang sempurna untuk menggambar, ah ideal sekali!

Namun Jungkook langsung membeku begitu menyadari ada orang lain di tempat yang sudah dianggapnya surga ini.

Ada sekitar 5 orang.. semuanya tidak Jungkook kenali. Apalagi Jungkook tahu mereka semua adalah senior, wajahnya seram-seram pula. Jungkook bergidik ketika salah satu dari mereka yang paling jangkung dan bermata sipit serta berambut platina memandangnya tajam.

Apa sih yang akan dilakukan Taehyung di sini? Apa mereka mau tawuran atau bagaimana yang jelas Jungkook tak yakin ia akan menang hanya bersama si sunbae alien sedangkan ada 5 sunbae lain yang mengeroyok mereka berdua. Dalam hati Jungkook menyesal mau saja ikut Taehyung. Kenapa ia tak berpikir untuk melepaskan diri dari Taehyung di saat dia lengah tadi?

"Sunbae, apa yang.." Jungkook melirik Taehyung.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung dengan santai menghampiri salah seorang sunbae berambut cokelat dan berwajah tampan lalu mereka berpelukan seperti teman lama.

"Jin hyung, lama tak bertemu!"

Dan Taehyung juga berhigh five satu persatu dengan keempat orang lainnya. Jungkook semakin bingung. Sebenarnya siapa Taehyung? Meski tadi ia bilang ia murid pindahan, kenapa ia bisa kenal dengan semua sunbae menyeramkan itu?

"Ah, Kookie sini!" Jungkook merasakan Taehyung menarik tangannya kembali.

DEG

Mau apa dia?

Jungkook gemetar melihat 5 pasang mata tajam yang mengintimidasinya. Anehnya Taehyung si sunbae alien malah tersenyum lebar dan sama sekali tak tampak ketakutan.

Oh Tuhan, Jungkook hanya bisa berharap semoga tubuhnya masih utuh sampai ketika jam pulang sekolah nanti.

 **TBC/END?**

 **A.N:**

Percobaan pertama di saat aku lagi kecanduan banget sama Bangtan Sonyeodan, terutama sama V yang bikin aku ngakak terus.

Well ginilah, ff BTS pertamaku kalau berminat tau kelanjutannya, tolong sempetin ninggalin jejak di kolom review ya..

Ok, see you in the next chapter! *dadah bareng Jungkook*


	2. Chapter 2

**Jungkook in Luv**

 **Casts: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, and others..**

 **Romance/Humor/Schoolife AU**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **Note: Skool Luv Affair era**

 **Tulisan bold dan italic adalah flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Yak Jeon Jungkook, tahan di situ!"**_

 _ **Seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan polosnya menurut, menghentikan langkahnya di tengah perjalanan menyusuri halaman sekolah. Kepalanya dimiringkan imut, pertanda bingung.**_

 _ **Namun belum sempat suaranya keluar untuk bertanya, sesuatu yang berat,banyak, dan beraroma menjijikkan menyiram tubuh mungilnya. Tawa pecah seketika di sekelilingnya. Ada pula yang berasal dari lantai 2. Seluruh kemeja seragam putihnya kini telah berwarna cokelat tua kehijauan. Baunya sangat busuk dan membuat perut melilit.**_

" _ **Sampah! Ah kau bau sekali!" Begitu banyak cemooh yang dilontarkan dari mulut-mulut kecil itu, di kala tubuh sang bocah berambut hitam merosot pada lututnya.**_

 _ **Pupil mata cokelatnya melebar dan bergetar. Kaleng-kaleng minuman kosong, gumpalan kertas yang diremas, serta kulit-kulit buah pisang terlontar dari segala arah, memantul mengenai tubuh kotornya dan jatuh menumpuk di tanah. Ia ingin kabur, ia ingin berlari menjauh dari kerumunan yang mendengungkan tawa sadis di sekelilingnya ini. Namun apa dayanya, kakinya terasa lemas dan matanya yang terasa memanas sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **BRAK**_

 _ **Tubuh kurus itu terbanting menyedihkan pada loker besi di belakangnya.**_

" _ **Su..Sunbae, sudah kubilang aku tak punya uang lagi.."**_

 _ **Tinju langsung melayang pada pipi si remaja berambut hitam. Hidungnya berdarah dan bibirnya sobek, air mata tidak berhenti berlomba-lomba turun di kedua pipinya yang sudah lebam keunguan. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit bukan main.**_

" _ **Yak, cepat sebentar lagi bel masuk!"**_

 _ **Jungkook merasakan dorongan keras dan bunyi loker di sampingnya yang di buka kasar. Tenaga yang amat kuat menghempaskan paksa tubuh kurusnya yang sudah babak belur dan mati rasa ke dalam loker sempit itu. Pintu loker terbanting keras di depan wajahnya dan terdengar bunyi kunci yang diputar.**_

 _ **Jungkook meringis. Ia ingin berteriak namun bibirnya yang sobek terasa mati rasa dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Sepasang mata elang bersorot dingin dan keji, menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang-tulang tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa serta seringai penuh kemenangan mengintip melalui celah di pintu loker, sebelum air mata kembali mengaburkan seluruh pandangannya dan kesadarannya mulai hilang di loker gelap sempit nan pengap itu.**_

Tubuh Jungkook gemetar hebat. Ia tak mau semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi di masa lalunya terulang kembali. Ia tak mau merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Jungkook hampir saja benar-benar kabur dari tempat itu sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat mendarat halus di bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Sekarang lelaki tampan yang tadi pertama kali disapa oleh Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah terlihat khawatir. "Keringatmu banyak sekali, kau sakit?"

"Yak hyung, gantian aku juga mau berkenalan dengannya!" Seorang namja lain bertubuh pendek menyela di antara mereka, membuat Jungkook sontak memundurkan tubuhnya kaget. Ia memandang Jungkook dengan mata yang menyorotkan antusias berlebihan seperti Taehyung tadi. "Annnyeonghaseyo, namaku.."

"Yak yak dia sedang sakit kau malah memperkenalkan diri, dasar tidak peka." Lelaki bersurai pirang yang berdiri agak jauh dari keributan memotong, berseru keras dengan suara tenangnya.

"Aish dasar cerewet kau hyung!"

"Kalian jangan bicara dengan suara keras begitu, nanti sakitnya tambah parah! Cobalah meperkenalkan diri lewat bahasa tubuh!" Seorang lelaki berwajah tirus maju penuh percaya diri ke depan Jungkook, dan dengan hebohnya mulai menarikan koreografi Something oleh Girls Day versi absurd seperti orang yang sakit persendian. Si namja antusias juga ikut bergabung dan menyumbangkan suara cemperengnya. Sementara yang lain memprotes keras dengan seruan 'huu' ditambah ekspresi mual dan kesal, lain pula dengan Taehyung yang terbahak sampai keluar air mata sambi merekam dua lelaki yang asik berdance absurd ria bak cacing kepanasan itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

Jungkook semakin bingung. Mana ada berandalan yang menarikan tarian girl group seperti itu? Oh atau jangan-jangan kelompok ini adalah berandalan yang suka menari tarian girl band yang notabene banyak mengekspos tubuh dengan gerakan yang seksi-seksi itu? Pikiran Jungkook semakin melantur di kala lagu Touch My Body dalam versi cempereng mengalun bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang menyorot panas tepat di kepalanya.

"Maaf sunbae, tapi aku tidak sakit.." Jungkook berkata pelan, antara sadar dan tidak sadar di tengah keributan itu.

BUAGH

Jitakan mendarat satu persatu di kepala tiga lelaki yang heboh sedari tadi, membuat konser absurd dadakan tersebut terpaksa dihentikan.

Taehyung berdeham canggung setelah 5 menit ia dan dua orang lainnya dipaksa bersimpuh untuk mendengarkan ceramahan dari dua orang namja yang sepertinya berumur paling tua.

"Kookie perkenalkan, orang-orang bodoh ini temanku."

"Yak kau juga bodoh, jangan seenaknya!" Taehyung hanya nyengir sambil membentuk V sign dengan jarinya.

"Hai, namaku Park Jimin kau bisa memanggilku Jimin. Aku kelas 2." Namja yang bertubuh pendek dan barusan berteriak tersenyum lebar sambil mengulrkan tangan dan Jungkook menjabatnya dengan bingung.

"Aku Min Yoongi, kelas 3. Kau bisa memanggilku Suga kalau mau." Lelaki berambut pirang yang kini berdiri menyandar ke tembok tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Kim Seokjin kelas 3. Panggil saja aku Seokjin atau Jin." Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap berwajah tampan yang pertama menanyakan keadaan Jungkook tadi berkata ramah. Nada bicaranya terdengar menyenangkan dan keibuan.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok, kelas 2! Panggilanku Hoseok tapi supaya keren kau bisa memanggilku J-Hope!" Lelaki absurd yang pertama kali memimpin girl grup dance berkata heboh dengan wajah seperti orang idiot. Oh, sepertinya dia memang termasuk kaum alien seperti Taehyung, pikir Jungkook.

"Dan aku Kim Namjoon, kelas 2. Kau bisa panggil aku Namjoon atau Rap Monster." Lelaki terakhir yang bertubuh paling jangkung dan berambut platina berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berwibawa. Nama Rap Monster terdengar asing di telinga Jungkook, namun ia bisa merasakan lelaki ini memiliki aura sebagai pemimpin dalam kelompok misterius yang entah apa ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Pekerjaanku masih banyak." Lelaki yang seingat Jungkook bernama Jin itu mengecek jam pada ponselnya.

"Oh yeah, aku lupa Ketua OSIS kita ini sangat sibuk." Hoseok menguap malas dan langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Namjoon. Jungkook menaikkan alisnya tak habis pikir. Seorang Ketua OSIS membolos pelajaran?

"Taehyung yang menyuruh kita semua berkumpul. Ada apa? Kau bahkan menyeret anak kelas satu ini!" Namjoon mengerling Jungkook yang merinding dan refleks menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo kasihan kenapa kau mau saja diseret alien ini?" Jimin maju dan memeluk simpati Jungkook yang kebingungan.

"Sekali kau ikut ke dunianya, kau takkan bisa kembali lagi. Alien ini sangat mesum dan idiot, kau tahu?" Suga berkata sambil menyeringai tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari game yang sedang dimainkannya lewat smartphone nya.

"Yak, Min Suga diam sialan!" Bantah Taehyung, dan ia mendapatkan sebuah sepatu mendarat di kepalanya.

"Panggil aku hyung, idiot."

"Eh.. tapi sunbae.." Jungkook berusaha menjelaskan di tengah kesesakannya karena pelukan Jimin yang terlalu over.

"Kakak kelas macam apa itu!" Jin mendeath glare Taehyung dengan aura hitam yang mulai menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Eh, sunbae sebenarnya.." Jungkook sekali lagi mencoba menjelaskan namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal saat Namjoon sudah terlanjur menjitak kepala Taehyung.

"Bodoh! Kau mau meracuni anak kelas satu yang masih polos ini?!" Namjoon memiting tubuh Taehyung dengan lengannya, dan mata Jungkook melebar speechless. Antara shock dengan cara Namjoon yang begitu barbar serta dirinya yang disebut masih polos. Well, Jungkook memang tidak pernah menonton atau berbuat hal-hal mesum sepanjang tujuh belas tahun hidupnya tapi bukan berarti ia masih polos dan tak mengerti hal-hal semacam itu. Semua orang yang sudah mengenal Jungkook akan tahu dengan sangat baik bahwa Jungkook adalah iblis berwajah malaikat. Oh, bukan saatnya membahas ini. Lupakan. Kita kembali pada Taehyung yang kini merintih-rintih mengenaskan di bawah pitingan Namjoon.

"Orang jahat harus dihukum, orang jahat harus dihukum~" Hoseok bersenandung ria dan ia bersama Jimin yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan Jungkook dengan isengnya menggelitiki semua bagian tubuh Taehyung yang bisa mereka capai sehingga kini penderitaan Taehyung menjadi dua kali lipat lebih parah. Urat lehernya sampai menonjol karena terjepit antara ingin tertawa dan mengumpat.

Jungkook dengan ragu melirik Suga dan Jin yang berdiri di sampingnya, berharap mereka akan bertindak untuk melerai perkelahian absurd itu, namun kedua namja yang dimaksud justru hanya menatap perkelahian tersebut dengan wajah malas dan nyaris bosan seolah mereka sudah biasa menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Jungkook yang merasa kedua sunbaenya itu tidak akan beranjak sama sekali dari tempat mereka singgah akhirnya memilih bertindak sendiri.

"Su..Sunbae maaf tolong lepaskan Taehyung sunbae!" Jungkook sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, dan kegiatan piting-gelitik Namjoon, Hoseok, serta Jimin terhenti.

"Kenapa? Alien ini yang hampir membuatmu keluar jalur!" seru Namjoon sedikit mengendurkan lengannya dari leher Taehyung. Dan kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan oleh si namja alien untuk melepaskan diri sambil terbatuk.

"Dengar dulu, aku memang menyeretnya tapi.. YAK DENGAR DULU!" Taehyung cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik tubuh jangkung Jungkook ketika Namjoon sudah meregangkan kembali otot-ototnya, siap menghajar.

"Sebenarnya dia juga kebetulan sedang membolos!"

Namjoon dan keempat orang lainnya langsung menatap heran Jungkook yang kini merasa tersudut. Benar sih kenyataanya, tapi dia tetap saja takut jika diintimidasi begini oleh para kakak kelasnya.

"Yak, aku tidak bohong oke? Iyakan Kookie?!"Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Jungkook di kala kilatan mata Namjoon dan Jin menajam.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Merasa simpati pada sunbae alien yang sudah cukup dituduh menyeretnya ini(walaupun memang benar ia diseret), akhirnya ia memilih untuk turun tangan.

Selama 15 menit ke depan pun Jungkook menceritakan semuanya dari awal pertemuannya dengan Taehyung di halaman belakang sekolah sampai bagaimana ia bisa tiba di rooftop, walaupun ada banyak halangan yang membuat cerita Jungkook terpaksa tersendat-sendat karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Wow, tak kusangka tampangmu alim seperti siswa teladan begini ternyata tukang bolos!" Jimin menepuk keras punggung Jungkook sampai mata Jungkook terasa berkunang-kunang setelah ia selesai bercerita.

"See? Benar kan?" Taehyung melirik Namjoon dan Jin yang masih menatapnya awas.

"Kau idiot sekali, hari pertama bertemu adik kelas malah posisimu di atas pohon?" Hoseok terbahak sampai berguling-guling di lantai rooftop.

"Kalau ada adik kelas lain yang melihatmu pasti senioritasmu sudah habis!" Namjoon nyengir dan memukul-mukul keras bahu Taehyung di sela tawanya membuat Taehyung kembali terbatuk -batuk. Jungkook meringis sendiri melihatnya.

"Dan bukankah kami sudah bilang supaya kau datang langsung ke sekolah jam 7.30? kau datang siang-siang tentu saja telat dan kita semua sudah masuk kelas!" Jin memulai kembali ceramahannya dengan tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke sana kemari, saking kesalnya. Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Jimin langsung menjauh dari Taehyung tanpa diminta, sementara Suga memilih untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone.

"Euh, Jin sunbae sepertinya sudah cukup Taehyung sunbae menerima semua ini tolong maafkan dia.." Jungkook cepat-cepat berkata saat melihat Taehyung sudah mengambil posisi bersimpuh lagi di lantai. Ia miris melihat nasib sunbae aliennya begitu mengenaskan di hari pertamanya pindah sekolah bahkan sebelum ia masuk kelas.

"Waa donsaengku memang baik sekalii~" Taehyung bangkit dan memeluk erat Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar. Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali, dan ketika ia merasakan panas yang mendadak menjalari wajahnya ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung.

Jin menghela nafas dan menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Kau memang baik. Jarang sekali ada adik kelas yang begini sopan dan baik pada seniornya, Kook.. tadi siapa namamu?"

"Ah, Jungkook. Namaku Jeon Jungkook sunbae."

"Kookie! Ah, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Jimin berseru.

"Haha benar, Kookie! Nama itu lucu sekali!" Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya menyetujui.

Jungkook menggeretakan giginya pelan. Namanya bukan Kookie, dan ia tak suka dipanggil dengan nama imut seperti itu! Baru saja Jungkook akan protes ketika sebuah suara mendahuluinya.

"Tidak boleh."

Dan Jungkook merasakan sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya. Ia mengerinyit lalu menoleh, dan wajahnya langsung merona ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah merangkulnya itu adalah Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Jimin protes.

"Karena orang yang pertama kali memberinya panggilan itu adalah aku, hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu." Taehyung menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Kau pikir dia itu anjing yang hanya akan datang pada tuannya jika dipanggil dengan panggilan khusus?" Namjoon menyentil keras dahi Taehyung yang terekspos dengan kedua jarinya. Astaga lelaki ini suka sekali kekerasan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi yah pokoknya begitu hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Kookie. Kalian semua cukup memanggilnya Jungkook saja!"

"Yaya terserah kau sajalah." Jimin memutar bola matanya malas dan bergabung duduk di sebelah Suga yang masih asik dengan musiknya.

"Ah.. sunbae sekalian bebas memanggilku apa saja kalau mau.." Jungkook berkata cepat. Ia melihat kerinyitan di dahi Jin.

"Sebelum itu kami semua ingin kau berhenti memanggil kami dengan sunbae. Panggil saja kami hyung." Ucap Suga yang sedari tadi diam saja. Semua menoleh kaget pada lelaki berambut pirang itu. Sejak kapan ia melepas earphonenya?

"Eumm itu bagus. Sebaiknya memang begitu." Jin menyetujui ucapan Suga.

"Eh? Tapi aku kan kelas satu?" Jungkook berkata bingung.

"Tak masalah, panggilanmu yang terlalu formal itu justru membuat kami merasa tak enak padamu." Namjoon menyahut cepat.

"Benar, panggilan sunbae sama sekali tak cocok untuk kita-kita ini. Terutama Taehyung, ah lihatlah dari tampangnya saja dia benar-benar tak terlihat seperti seorang sunbae."

"Berisik, kau juga Jung Hoseok! Ah tapi kita benar-benar tidak bercanda, panggil saja kita hyung. Dan bahasamu itu, hentikan bicara dengan bahasa formal! Anggap saja kami semua seumuran denganmu." Taehyung nyengir sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ahh virus alien Kim Taehyung sudah dimulai rupanya. Jungkook-ah, hati-hati jangan sampai dirimu teracuni olehnya!" Jimin berseru keras.

"Cerewet, kau juga sempat meracuniku idiot!"

Dan menit-menit berikutnya dilewatkan oleh Jungkook dan empat orang lainnya untuk menyaksikan Taehyung dan Jimin yang kejar-kejaran, atau lebih tepatnya Taehyung yang mengejar Jimin dengan beringas. Sempat terjadi kerusuhan beberapa saat, namun akhirnya mereka tenang ketika Namjoon turun tangan untuk dengan senang hati menjitak kepala masing-masing, dan akhirnya semua malah tertawa melihat kebodohan Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam menyaksikan ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Semua orang, terutama Taehyung sangat menarik dan mampu membuat seulas senyum tipis melebar di bibir tipis Jungkook. Namun entah kenapa ia juga sekaligus merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti.. iri mungkin? Ya, iri pada Taehyung. Bagaimana Taehyung yang begitu supel dan menjadi pusat di antara orang-orang yang Jungkook anggap asing, bagaimana Taehyung menaikkan semangat dan mood setiap orang serta membuat semuanya mampu tersenyum dan tertawa keras meskipun hanya melalui tingkah bodohnya yang terlalu tidak masuk akal seperti makhluk dari spesies lain. Sebenarnya siapakah Taehyung ini? Jungkook yakin ia pernah melihat wajah tirus dengan obsidian yang memiliki tatapan setajam elang itu entah dimana.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Seruan mendadak dari Jin membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian pada lelaki berambut merah tua itu.

"Sudah waktunya?" Namjoon mengeluarkan batang lolipop yang terselip di mulutnya.

"Ah, seongsaenim pasti marah! Ayo cepat Namjoon. Jungkook kami pergi duluan ne!" Jin menarik Namjoon dengan tak sabaran dan keduanya turun tergesa ketika melewati tangga.

"Aku juga mau bareng Hoseok ke klub dulu. Sampai jumpa Jungkook!" Jimin dan Hoseok selanjutnya yang pergi.

"Yak, kalian pergi semua bagaimana dengan kami?!" Taehyung protes di saat hanya ujung sepatu Jimin yang tampak di ujung tangga.

Jungkook melirik Suga yang kini sudah berdiri juga dari posisi PWnya sedari tadi.

"Mau pergi juga?" Taehyung bertanya ketus.

Suga mengabaikan Taehyung dan ia justru menepuk bahu Jungkook dan berbisik pelan.

"Kalau si alien ini berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu, jangan segan-segan melapor padaku. Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya jera."

"Yak, aku dengar itu!"

Suga meleletkan lidahnya, dan lelaki berambut pirang itu kabur secepat kilat sebelum sepatu Nike Taehyung hinggap di kepalanya.

"Aish dasar sok sibuk, semua menganggapku akan **berbuat aneh atau jahat** padamu, memangnya mereka pikir aku ini mantan buronan atau apa." Taehyung mendengus keras sambil memakai kembali sepatunya, membuat Jungkook menatapnya bingung. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua dan Jungkook tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Jungkook bukan orang yang pintar bicara ok, tapi entah kenapa kali ini rasa penasarannya mengalahkan sifat pemalunya sehingga tanpa sadar Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kalau mereka begitu sibuk, kenapa mereka mau saja diajak kumpul-kumpul tanpa alasan yang jelas di tempat begini?" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Jungkook, membuat keberanian si lelaki berambut hitam ciut seketika. Namun entah kenapa akhirnya Taehyung malah tertawa lepas.

"Ke.. kenapa sun-hyung?" Jungkook buru-buru meralat perkataannya melihat sebelah mata Taehyung kembali meliriknya tajam.

"Tak apa. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa mereka semua mau melakukannya hanya dengan satu panggilan dariku. Mungkin karena dari sejak sekolah menengah kami sudah biasa berkumpul begini."

"Eh? Jadi kalian semua teman lama sejak sekolah menengah?" Jungkook mulai tertarik.

"Hm. Kami semua bertemu kebetulan saat aku masih kelas satu, dan saat itu aku, Hoseok, dan Namjoon hyung dihukum oleh Seokjin hyung dan Yoongi hyung yang kelas tiga. Waktu itu mereka sudah jadi anggota OSIS. Lalu Jimin yang anak pindahan bergabung. Saking seringnya kami berempat dihukum karena sering berbuat onar, entah kenapa kami berenam akhirnya malah akhirnya jadi akrab. Bahkan kami kadang-kadang membolos bersama. Dan itu semua berlanjut sampai sekolah menengah atas, tapi sampai setahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Jepang."

"Pindah? Wae hyung?" Jungkook langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Astaga, baru kali ini Jungkook tak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya yang biasanya jarang digunakan itu. "Maaf menyelamu hyung."

"Gwaenchana, aku justru senang kau banyak bicara."Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "Waktu aku dipindahkan ke Jepang mungkin aku diasingkan oleh orangtuaku setelah mereka tahu aku sering bolos dan berbuat onar di sekolah. Akhirnya selama setahun aku sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan mereka. Saat ini waktu hyungku pulang ke Korea aku memaksa pindah di sekolah yang sama dengan Seokjin hyung dan yang lainnya. Untung saja mereka semua di satu sekolah jadi aku tak perlu repot terlebih karena sekolah ini sekolah ternama. Aku tinggal sendiri dan hidup berantakan, tadi saja aku kesiangan dan berakhir dengan bertemu denganmu di halaman belakang tadi." Jungkook manggut-manggut mengerti. Kini ia mulai paham alasan di balik akrabnya Taehyung dengan semua kakak kelasnya itu.

"Waktu pertama sampai di sini jujur saja aku takut. Takut semua teman-temanku akan berubah, namun aku lega karena nyatanya tidak. Hanya saja mereka jauh lebih sibuk sekarang. Hoseok dan Jimin masuk tim basket dan Hoseok jadi Ketua, Yoongi hyung jadi Ketua Murid, Seokjin hyung jadi Ketua OSIS bersama Namjoon hyung yang Wakil Ketua OSIS."

"Suga hyung Ketua Murid katamu?!" Taehyung sampai hampir terjungkal dari posisi duduknya ketika Jungkook berseru. "Ma.. Maaf hyung."

"Iya, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Kook?"

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak tahu, hyung." Mata Taehyung melebar antara kasihan dan takjub mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

Uh, sepertinya terlalu lama mengasingkan diri di perpustakaan dan halaman belakang sekolah benar-benar membuat Jungkook ketinggalan informasi soal sekolahnya sendiri. Seokjin yang jadi Ketua OSIS sih tidak terlalu mengherankan, dia memang terlihat seperti orang terpelajar. Juga Hoseok yang jadi Ketua Tim Basket memang cukup mengherankan jika melihat tubuh kurusnya tapi posturnya memang cukup bagus untuk bermain basket. Tapi yang benar-benar membuat Jungkook kaget adalah Yoongi yang menjadi Ketua Murid. Astaga orang yang super santai dan secuek bebek begitu menjabat posisi terpenting setelah Kepala Sekolah pun Jungkook tak tahu, bahkan Namjoon yang wakil ketua OSIS. Ya Tuhan megenaskan sekali nasib Jungkook yang tak mengikuti perkembangan pengurus sekolahnya ini.

"Yah, Suga hyung memang menyebalkan dan selalu kelihatan loyo begitu tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat tegas dan punya jiwa pemimpin yang tinggi. Ia paling benci melihat penindasan, mungkin karena itulah ia berniat melindungi semua siswa tertindas yang tak bersalah dengan menjadi Ketua Murid." Tenggorokan Jungkook sedikit tercekat mendengar itu, namun untung saja Taehyung tak menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya dan terus melanjutkan. "Namjoon hyung juga, barbar begitu diam-diam dia jenius dan berbakat. Ia sering mendapat penghargaan olimpiade dan ia juga bisa menggubah musik sendiri."

"Kalau hyung?" Taehyung menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap Jungkook.

"Aku? Aku ya seperti ini saja, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Tukang bolos, hobi tidur, jahil." Taehyung menggaruk hidungnya dengan senyum kecil. Entah hanya perasaan Jungkook atau apa, tapi senyum itu terlihat sendu seperti kesepian. Ia ragu ingin menanyakannya karena itu ia diam saja.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Jungkook tersentak dan ia buru-buru mengecek jamnya.

"Jam 9. Kita sudah hampir dua jam di sini."

"Wow lihatlah tampangmu yang begitu datar saat mengatakannya. Kukira kau akan panik, dasar sudah biasa membolos rupanya?"

"Hyung juga!" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya kesal, dan Taehyung tertawa.

"Kalau begitu mau tetap di sini atau kembali ke kelas?"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak menatap tangan Taehyung yang terulur dan beralih menatap wajah Taehyung yang kini dihiasi senyum lebar.

...

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Karena kita teman."**

Karena kita teman..

Karena kita teman..

Karena kita..

..teman..

Jungkook menggaruk rambut hitamnya frustasi. Tubuhnya ia biarkan rebah menelungkup di atas mejanya. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu ia berpisah dengan Taehyung. Ya, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing setelah bingung dan perdebatan berkepanjangan soal mereka mau kemana jika membolos. Jungkook tak masalah walaupun ia membolos pelajaran atau tidak membawa buku biasanya ia akan tetap bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik namun sialnya tiga kata yang diucapkan Taehyung satu menit sebelum ia memasuki kelasnya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jungkook.

Teman?

Astaga satu kata itu sungguh sensitif, entah sejak kapan terakhir kali Jungkook mendengar kata itu ditujukan padanya.

"Jeon Jungkook apa kau dengar?!"

Jungkook tersentak dan segera membenahi posisi duduknya. Ia menelan ludah melihat Kim Seongsaenim menatapnya tajam dengan penggaris di tangan.

"Apa kau sedang tidak sehat? Perlu ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Ti..tidak seongsaenim saya baik-baik saja." Jungkook menjawab jujur. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia berbohong dan ngeles untuk membolos lalu tidur-tiduran di ruang kesehatan, tapi Jungkook tidak sebinal itu hingga harus merelakan nilai-nilai rapornya karena terlalu sering absen dalam pelajaran. Apalagi di jam guru killer. Uh, sama saja cari mati.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan. Silakan kalian membagi menjadi kelompok lima orang untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini."

Kelompok?

God, Jungkook paling benci jika kata ini sudah disebut oleh gurunya karena ia sudah tahu bahwa sebentar lagi pasti akan..

"Jungkook kelompokku!"

"Tidak dia kelompokku!"

"Aku sudah booking dari minggu lalu!"

..memperebutkannya.

Setelah gaduh berkepanjangan dan Kim seongsaenim harus berteriak-teriak dulu akhirnya jadilah kelompok fix Jungkook. Atau lebih tepatnya dia yang diseret dan dipaksa kesana kemari. Kini ia malah sekelompok dengan Mingyu, Jackson, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Hyuna. Oh tuhan rasanya Jungkook ingin meledak sekarang juga daripada harus berada di antara empat murid berandalan itu.

"Semuanya ada 10 halaman, batas waktu mengumpulkan minggu depan. Selamat mengerjakan." Kim seongsaenim mengumumkan.

"Silahkan." Jungkook melotot ketika Jackson dengan seenak jidatnya mendorong tumpukan soal itu ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa kan?" Mingyu bertanya setengah mengancam setengah meremehkan. Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Tangannya menerima kertas-kertas soal itu dengan gemetar dan mulai mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

"Bagus. Kerjakan yang benar ya." Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut yeoja sok seksi di hadapannya ini, tapi ia harus ingat ia berada di antara kawanan singa kalau masih ingin tubuhnya utuh, karena itu Jungkook memilih diam dan mulai membaca soal-soal yang tertera di kertas putih tersebut.

Dan Jungkook menampar jidatnya sendiri. Soal sejarah dan ekonomi yang sudah pasti bukan main banyaknya jawabannya, bahkan bagi seorang murid teladan sepertinya. Jungkook melirik empat teman sekelompoknya. Tiga lelaki di antaranya kini tengah menggoda satu-satunya anggota perempuan di kelompok itu.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada gundukan soal di depannya sambil sesekali mengelus dadanya sabar.

Ya, mungkin ini salah satu alasan mengapa Jungkook selalu diperebutkan setiap kerja kelompok. Dia selalu mengerjakan tugas sendiri walaupun berada dalam satu kelompok akibat sikap tidak sabarannya. Dan dia tidak pernah membantah jika disuruh-suruh. Atau tidak bisa membantah tepatnya. Namun toh tak ada yang protes walaupun Jungkook selalu bekerja dalam diam, nilai tugasnya selalu memuaskan.

Jungkook melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menghela nafas lagi. Baru satu jam ia masuk kelas ia sudah merindukan dunia luarnya. Dunia di mana ia bisa menggambar seorang diri di tempat yang hanya ditempatinya sendiri. Juga.. ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan Taehyung sunbaenya.

 **TBC**

 **A.N:**

Annyeong, apdet nih :3 words di chapter ini aku panjangin maaf kalau sekiranya membosankan atau tidak jelas dan terlalu bertele-tele.

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya juga yang mau follow/fav serta yang sudah repot-repot ngereview ff dangerous kookie. Maaf saya belum sempat balas satu-satu, ada terlalu banyak godaan/? Dan kegiatan.

Mind to review untuk chapter ini?

See you to the next chapter!(tereak bareng Rapmon)


	3. Chapter 3

**Jungkook in Luv**

 **Casts: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, and others..**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife AU**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **Note: Skool Luv Affair era**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Anytime You Need a Friend**

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Semua siswa berebut keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan beringas, seperti mereka sudah sangat tidak betah untuk berlama-lama di kelas yang bagaikan penjara abadi itu.

Jungkook keluar dari ruang kelas 1-3 dengan setumpuk kertas dan buku-buku di kedua tangannya. Kepalanya berasap bukan main mengerjakan soal-soal yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir ini. Kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat menerobos lautan para siswa untuk berbelok di ujung koridor yang lebih sepi. Beberapa siswa ia jumpai melewatinya begitu saja ke arah berlawanan yang menuju kantin. Koridor di sayap utara gedung memang jarang dilalui orang selain karena tempatnya sedikit gelap, tempatnya terlalu sepi dan letaknya sedikit terisolasi dari ruangan-ruangan lain di sekolah. Banyak orang yang memitoskannya berhantu namun Jungkook cuek saja dan tetap melewati koridor ini setiap hari. Entah karena ia sudah kebal atau memang tidak mempercayai hal-hal mistis yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak realistis seperti itu.

Jungkook membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan susah payah dan menutupnya kembali dengan menendangnya ketika ia masuk. Jungkook membungkuk sekilas di saat ia melewati wanita berkacamata yang berjaga di balik meja petugas penjaga perpustakaan, yang hanya di balasnya dengan senyuman. Tentu saja, akibat terlalu seringnya Jungkook melewatkan sebagian besar waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan membuat hampir semua petugas mengingatnya.

Jungkook segera berjalan ke sudut perpustakaan. Di sana terdapat meja panjang dan beberapa kursi yang mana sering digunakan para siswa untuk menyalin atau mengerjakan tugas di situ. Yah, walaupun kenyataannya hanya Jungkooklah penghuni tetap bangku pojok itu karena perpustakaan memang jarang dikunjungi kecuali pada masa-masa menjelang ujian bagi para kakak kelas tingkat 3.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan membanting ke atas meja setumpukan buku-buku sejarah tebal dan akuntansi berikut lembaran soal yang menjadi tugas kelompok tadi. Baru dua halaman pertama yang terselesaikan dalam waktu satu setengah jam di kelas tadi, dan kepala Jungkook sudah berputar-putar hanya dengan membaca soal ekonomi dan akuntansi penuh rumus angka di lembar ketiga sampai keenam.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu membanting-bantingkan dahi seksinya/? pada meja kayu di hadapannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak dan mencabuti seluruh rambut di kepalanya hingga botak. Baru kali ini ada tugas yang dapat membuatnya begitu frustasi dan malas. Kim seongsaenim jelas tidak salah memberikan model soal seperti ini untuk tugas kelompok, karena sudah pasti tugas sebanyak dan serumit ini tidak mungkin dikerjakan seorang diri hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Jungkook curiga jangan-jangan guru setengah baya itu sudah tahu gayanya yang selalu mengerjakan tugas sendiri di dalam kelompok makannya sengaja memberi soal yang susah dalam jumlah banyak sehingga mau tak mau Jungkook harus meminta bantuan teman sekelompoknya.

Tapi ya tuhan hal itu tidak akan mungkin terwujud jika teman sekelompoknya adalah preman-preman seperti Sehun, Mingyu, Jackson dan Hyuna. Salah-salah bicara malah nanti Jungkook akan pulang dengan keadaan babak belur dan didamprat habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Astaga belum-belum Jungkook sudah punya pemikiran jelek seperti itu, kalau begini nyalinya sebagai seorang lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun akan benar-benar diragukan. Jungkook yang malang.

"Rajin sekali."

Jungkook tersentak kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terucap dibelakangnya itu dan ia segera berbalik. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah begitu melihat sosok berambut kecokelatan berdiri santai di depannya dengan satu tangan berada di dalam saku celana serta senyuman miring khasnya. Kim Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Tak senang melihatku?" Taehyung pura-pura kecewa.

"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja saat ini aku sedang.."

"Hei, apa ini?"

DEG

Jungkook merasakan nafasnya berhenti saat itu juga ketika Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh melewati bahunya untuk melihat soal-soal di atas meja. Harum buah lemon dan mint yang segar menguar dari tubuh Taehyung, membuat Jungkook hampir lupa daratan. Aroma segar dan harum bercampur aroma samar buah citrus entah kenapa malah berpadu menjadi harum yang terasa sensual pada indera penciuman Jungkook.

"TUGAS KELOMPOK SEJARAH UNTUK 5 ORANG BATAS WAKTU MINGGU DEPAN"

Jungkook langsung tersadar dan nyaris jatuh terjungkal dari kursinya saat suara dalam Taehyung berteriak tepat di telinganya. Oh, Jungkook tak menyadari bahwa salah satu kertas kini telah berada di tangan Taehyung. Halaman pertama tepatnya, yang bertuliskan aturan dan perintah sebelum mengerjakan.

"Harap tenang, ini bukan di hutan!" Wanita di balik meja penjagaan mendesis tajam, namun Taehyung mengabaikannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kook? Kau mau mengerjakan semuanya sendirian?"' Taehyung merendahkan suaranya namun ia menatap tajam Jungkook dengan kedua bola mata gelapnya, mengintimidasi.

"Eh, memang itu tugas kelompok hyung, tapi.." Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan gugup. "..sepertinya mereka semua sibuk jadi aku yang mengambil alih.." bohong. Bohong. Di saat begini pun Jungkook tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ditakutinya?

"Siapa saja anggotamu?"

"Eh? Kim Mingyu, Oh Sehun, Jackson Wang, dan Kim Hyuna. Memangnya kena.."

"Kuhajar mereka semua." Taehyung memotong bengis dan mata Jungkook melebar. Ia pun bergerak refleks menarik kuat ujung blazer lelaki yang lebih tua sebelum ia melesat keluar dari perpustakaan. Melihat matanya saja Jungkook tahu akan berbahaya jika dibiarkan apalagi ini hari pertama Taehyung pindah, mana boleh ia langsung mendapat nilai buruk di mata orang-orang karena berkelahi.

"Kau tidak kesal? Aku tahu mereka hanya melempar tanggung jawab padamu saja." Taehyung berbalik dengan raut wajah kesal.

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat dalam posisinya, sebelum akhirnya senyum tipis tersungging lemah pada sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah cukup hyung. Aku tak ingin terlibat masalah lebih jauh lagi. Jika memang aku dimanfaatkan mau apa lagi. Yang penting hyung jangan sampai berkelahi dan di skors hanya karena ini."

Jawaban Jungkook terdengar lemah dan nyaris pasrah, membuat rahang Taehyung mengeras kesal dengan alis yang saling bertautan sehingga kini Jungkook menunduk dalam-dalam ketakutan, namun perlahan ekspresi wajah tirus Taehyung melunak.

"Kalau begitu.." Jungkook merasakan perubahan suara Taehyung maka ia menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan melihat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu kini tengah mengumpulkan kertas-kertas soalnya menjadi satu. "..ikut aku sekarang."

"Kemana?" Jungkook bertanya polos.

"Sudahlah ikut saja."

"Tidak mau. Kembalikan kertas-kertas itu hyung."

Taehyung mendecak tak sabar.

"Ikut atau aku akan membakar kertas-kertas ini!" Mata Jungkook langsung melotot.

"Enak saja, kembalikan hyung!" Yang benar saja menggarap dua halaman saja susahnya minta ampun mana mungkin Jungkook rela membiarkannya dibakar!

"Kejar kalau kau ingin mendapatkan sampah-sampah ini!" Taehyung menyeringai dan ia mulai berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sampah? yang benar saja. Nasib dan nilai Jungkook dipertaruhkan dalam tugas itu!

Jungkook mengumpat pelan dan ia memutuskan untuk mengejar yang minim tempat bergerak membuat mereka menabrak-nabrak meja dan rak buku menimbulkan bunyi gaduh juga pada saat Taehyung membuka kasar pintu perpustakaan, Jungkook mendengar si wantita penjaga perpustakaan berteriak histeris dengan beberapa ucapan kotor terselip di dalamnya. Jungkook meringis, namun ia tak berbalik untuk minta maaf. Uh Jungkook takut penjaga itu akan melarangnya lagi datang ke perpustakaan karena insiden ini. Tapi lupakan, ada hal yang lebih mendesak. Soal-soalnya yang terancam dibakar kini masih berada di tangan Taehyung, yang sialnya berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Sepatu keduanya berdebam keras di koridor yang sepi, menuju ke koridor Selatan yang mulai ramai.

"Hyungnim, yak berikan soal-soalku!" Jungkook berteriak di sela nafasnya yang memburu, namun lelaki berambut cokelat yang berlari di depannya justru tertawa keras dan menambah kecepatan.

Sial, Jungkook menyesal ia jarang olahraga dan sering ogah-ogahan pada mata pelajaran yang dianggapnya tak penting itu dan sekarang berimbas pada staminanya yang lemah. Kakinya sudah pegal padahal ia yakin baru berlari 5 meter. Tapi masa bodoh yang penting Jungkook harus berusaha mendapatkan kembali soal-soal tugas kelompoknya.

Saat kedua lelaki berbeda umur itu telah memasuki kawasan kantin, beberapa siswa menatap mereka dengan tidak suka sekaligus kagum pada Jungkook. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak heran jika seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sangat irit bicara dan tidak pernah menampakkan diri di lingkungan sekolah kecuali pada saat pelajaran kini malah berlari-lari sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Taehyung seperti kesetanan?

"Hyung, tolong kembalikan.." Jungkook kehabisan nafasnya di saat mereka tiba di koridor utama.

Entah keberuntungan atau apa yang tengah terjadi, Taehyung berhenti berlari dan memasuki salah satu pintu terdekat. Jungkook mendekat dan kedua alisnya bertaut membaca papan yang terpasang pada pintu kayu yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Taehyung. **RUANG OSIS**. Apa lagi yang direncanakan Taehyung kali ini? Jungkook memasuki ruangan yang pintunya masih terbuka itu dan hidungnya langsung membentur punggung Taehyung yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aish, apaan sih hyung.." Jungkook meringis mengusap hidungnya namun perhatiannya langsung teralihkan saat ia mendengar suara dua orang lelaki yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

Dan melewati kepala Taehyung, Jungkook melihat di sudut ruangan Seokjin yang bekerja di balik mejanya menghadap pada layar laptop putih yang menyala redup. Sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa pada Kim Namjoon yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Hyung, mereka.."Jungkook berbisik namun Taehyung menoleh dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dan Jungkook mengangguk mengerti menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung selanjutnya .

"EHM, SEOKJIN DAN NAMJOON HYUNG KALAU KAMI MENGGANGGU KAMI BISA KELUAR SEKARANG." Jungkook tersentak mendengar suara berat Taehyung menggema seenaknya di ruangan kecil yang mereka tempati itu dan ia menendang tulang kering kiri Taehyung di saat Seokjin dan Namjoon buru-buru menjaga jarak bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang mendesis kesakitan.

"Maafkan kami! Habisnya hyung tidak sopan." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya pada kedua anggota OSIS yang masih speechles dan buru-buru menambahkan dengan bibir mengerucut ketika Taehyung memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Soalnya mereka asik sendiri dan mengabaikan kita!"Taehyung membantah keras kepala.

"Tapi kita yang salah karena tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, hyung. Mereka juga punya privasi." Jungkook tak kalah keras kepala. Ia biasanya jarang membantah orang lain tapi entah kenapa berhadapan dengan sikap Taehyung yang seenaknya membuatnya sedikit lebih berani, sekalipun jika Taehyung adalah sunbaenya.

"Oke, jadi ada perlu apa?" Namjoon berdeham membuat kedua namja yang tengah berdebat mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Ini. Dia butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakannya." Taehyung menyerahkan lembaran soal di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang menatapnya kesal dengan pandangan aku-tidak-bilang-begitu.

Namjoon menerima soal-soal yang disodorkan Taehyung dan membuka-bukanya sekilas. Semakin jauh ia membuka lembar demi lembar soal tersebut, Jungkook dapat melihat kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam dengan mata yang semakin lama semakin menyipit pula. Oh, sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk meminta bantuan.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Taehyung bertanya santai, dan Namjoon hanya menghela nafas lelah sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook khawatir. Jika ia melihat Namjoon begitu lesu seperti itu mana mungkin ia tetap tega menambah kerjaannya dengan minta diajari.

"Ah ya, aku.."

"Bagaimana kalau kami mengajarimu nanti saja?" Seokjin kini telah beranjak dari mejanya dan ikut membaca soal yang masih dipegang Namjoon.

"Kami? Memangnya kau bisa, hyung?" Taehyung menatap tak percaya Seokjin dan ia langsung mendapatkan jitakan gratis di kepalanya dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Jangan meremehkan, begini-begini aku ini Ketua OSIS." Seokjin mendengus jengkel, dan ia beralih menatap Jungkook. "Batas waktunya minggu depan kan? Kita punya banyak waktu Kook. Tidak bisa sekarang, jadi kau mau mengerjakan kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau di rumah Namjoon hyung nanti malam?" Taehyung menjentikkan kedua jarinya dengan girang dan Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan Tae, Namjoon kelelahan." Seokjin menolak tegas.

"Oh ayolah hyung! Rumah Namjoon hyung besar kan? Lagipula aku juga sudah lama tak mampir kesana.." Taehyung mulai lagi dengan gaya merajuknya.

"Tidak Tae.."

"Tak apa Jin, malam nanti kurasa pekerjaanku sudah berkurang. Orangtuaku juga pergi menginap untuk rapat dinas." Namjoon menepuk bahu Seokjin dan Taehyung langsung berseru kegirangan seperti mendapatkan jackpot.

"Tapi.. ah baiklah kalau begitu." Seokjin menghela nafas. "Jungkook-ah, kau bisa datang malam ini?"

"Aku? Ya kurasa aku tak ada kesibukan lain malam ini." Jungkook menyahut cepat.

"Kalau begitu sepakat malam ini." Namjoon memutuskan.

"Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengenal kami lebih dekat, Kook." Seokjin tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Ah iya.. terimakasih hyung!" Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu kami keluar dulu. Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian." Taehyung menyeringai dan mengambil lagi soal dari tangan Namjoon, lalu menarik Jungkook pergi.

Dan Jungkook bersumpah ia melihat sekilas wajah Seokjin yang berubah merona sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Nih." Taehyung menyodorkan soal-soal di tangannya dan Jungkook secepat kilat menyambarnya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal tiba-tiba seperti ini hyung!"

"Kenapa? Kau juga tak bisa mengerjakan semuanya sekaligus sendirian kan?" Taehyung menguap dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana berwarna biru dongkernya.

"Tapi apa tak masalah meminta bantuan Namjoon hyung? Dia kelihatan lelah sekali tadi." Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas sendiri.

"Tenang saja, otak Namjon hyung itu super seperti otak monster. Tidak ada pelajaran yang tidak dikuasainya." Taehyung mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook sambil nyengir membuat lelaki yang lebih muda mengerutkan dahi dan menepis tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, hyung!"

* * *

Malam itu di tengah udara yang dingin, Jungkook dengan terbalut hoodie hitamnya berdiri ragu dengan mata melebar kagum menatap mansion megah di depannya.

Pekarangannya luas dan bersih, di sekitarnya ditanami semak-semak dan bunga-bunga morning glory serta hibiscius dalam jumlah banyak. Dan di beberapa sudut terdapat bangku panjang berwarna putih salju. Mansionnya sendiri bertingkat tiga berwarna putih bersih dengan bingkai-bingkai jendela besar yang dirambati tanaman hias berkorden merah marun. Artistik sekali, sebagai orang yang cukup paham dan menyukai seni terus terang Jungkook kagum. Ah, ia jadi ingin melukis tempat ini rasanya.

 _I need you girl  
Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae  
I need you girl  
Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae_

Sebaris lirik lagu yang dibawakan oleh salah satu boyband ternama di Korea Selatan terdengar teredam di balik saku hoodie Jungkook. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya dan melihat sebuah panggilan masuk.

 **Tae-hyung incoming call**

"Yoboseyo hyung?" Jungkook segera mengangkatnya.

" **Jungkook-ah, kau dimana sekarang?"** Suara khas seorang Kim Taehyung terdengar di seberang panggilan.

"Aku sudah di depan rumah Rapmon hyung." Jungkook menjawab sambil melirik kertas di tangannya yang berisikan peta singkat yang dituliskan oleh Seokjin sepulang sekolah tadi.

" **Kau sudah sampai? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya pada hyung. Tunggu sebentar."**

Panggilan terputus, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk menunggu pintu indah bercat coklat gelap di hadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Seokjin dalam balutan celemek berwarna biru muda yang menyambutnya penuh senyum.

"Ayo masuk, Kook. Apakah diluar dingin?" Seokjin membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi Jungkook jalan masuk.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa hyung." Jungkook tersenyum dan ia berjalan melewati ambang pintu sambil melepaskan syal merah tua yaang melilit di lehernya sementara Seokjin menutup pintu.

"Ayo, Namjoon sudah menunggu. Jangan sungkan." Seokjin memimpin Jungkook memasuki rumah megah itu lebih dalam lagi seolah ia sudah terbiasa berada di tempat ini.

Jungkook mengikuti dengan ragu di belakang. Jujur saja dia gugup karena tentu saja ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah seorang teman sekolahnya. Yah tahu sendiri kan, Jungkook tidak punya teman yang bisa dikunjungi selain itu dia juga anak rumahan yang tidak mau repot-repot keluar rumah dan lebih memilih duduk di depan komputernya seharian saat libur. Belum lagi interior yang ada di dalam rumah ini begitu luar biasa, semakin membuat Jungkook takut jika misalnya saja ia menyenggol salah salah satu benda hias dan benda tersebut pecah lalu berakhir dengan ia yang harus bekerja setiap hari menyicil untuk menggantinya. Uh, membayangkannya saja Jungkook sudah bergidik duluan.

Tapi sepertinya selera keluarga Kim memang tinggi. Sekarang mereka telah memasuki ruangan besar yang sepertinya adalah ruang keluarga. Lagi-lagi serba putih, dengan sebuah meja kaca rendah di tengah ruangan yang dikitari beberapa sofa panjang berwarna merah beludru yang jika kita duduk di atasnya langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah televisi berlayar LED berukuran 40 inch yang memenuhi hampir semua dinding kosong di belakangnya.

"Mereka ada di atas." Ucapan Seokjin membuat Jungkook tersadar dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengagumi isi menakjubkan rumah megah ini.

Jungkook mengikuti Seokjin menaiki tangga spiral sempit berwarna hitam yang menuju ke lantai dua. Lagi-lagi interior yang artistik.

"Rumahnya menarik kan? Orangtua Namjoon bekerja sebagai designer interior makanya terbawa sampai ke rumahnya." Seokjin berkata tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi tersentak sampai hampir menabrak anak tangga berikutnya.

"Ah iya, hyung." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Astaga dia ceroboh sekali akhir-akhir ini.

"Disini." Mereka telah sampai di ujung tangga spiral dan Seokjin menunjuk pintu bercat hitam pertama yang mereka temui. Lelaki itu membuka santai pintu tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengetuk satu kali.

Jungkook mengikuti Seokjin masuk melewati pintu itu. Ruangan ini sepertinya setengah bagian lebih kecil dari ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya. Ada banyak poster-poster dan memo yang tertempel acak pada dinding serta beberapa kertas tersebar di lantai. Hingga ketika ia melihat foto seorang anak laki-laki bermata sipit dalam pigura kayu hitam, barulah Jungkook sadar bahwa ruangan ini adalah kamar si wakil ketua OSIS. Kamarnya cukup bersih untuk ukuran seorang lelaki kelas 2 SMA dan tidak terlalu banyak barang sehingga ruangannya cukup luas.

Dari balik bahu Seokjin Jungkook bisa melihat Namjoon yang duduk di depan meja belajar di sudut ruangan, berhadapan dengan laptop dan sibuk mengetik yang entah apa. Sementara di ranjang ada Taehyung yang berbaring santai sambil membaca manga.

"Jungkook sudah datang."Seokjin mengumumkan membuat kegiatan dua lelaki yang lebih muda darinya terhenti.

"Oh, Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung memposisikan tubuhnya sampai dalam posisi duduk sehingga Jungkook kini bisa melihat ia memakai kaus oblong berwarna hitam dan celana putih selutut.

"Hai hyung." Jungkook menyapa singkat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat juga sampai. Jadi kau tak kesasar?"

"Dia bukan kau, Tae. Dia pernah kesasar waktu pertama kali ke sini dulu." Seokjin memberitahu Jungkook.

"Yak, hyung!" Taehyung bangkit dan melempar manga di tangannya, tapi sayang meleset karena Seokjin bergerak terlalu gesit.

"Taehyung itu edisi terbatas. Cepat AMBIL." Suara berat Namjoon terdengar membunuh.

"Cih, dasar pecinta manga." Taehyung menggerutu dan memungut kembali manga yang tergeletak di lantai. Jungkook baru menyadari kalau diperhatikan poster-poster yang tertempel di dinding pun sebagian besar memang poster anime atau manga. Sepertinya Namjoon memang seorang _otaku_ , pikirnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita mulai saja. Jungkook, kau bawa buku dan soal-soalnya kan?" Namjoon bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ah, iya hyung." Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya dari ransel yang dibawanya.

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong kalian ngapain?" Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya saat ia dan Jungkook sudah siap duduk di lantai dan tiba-tiba saja Seokjin dan Taehyung bergabung.

"Aku juga mau membantu mengajarinya." Seokjin menjawab yakin.

"Kalau kau?"

"Aku mau ikut belajar sekalian. Kenapa?!" Taehyung protes ketika Seokjin menatapnya dengan pandangan shock berlebihan yang seperti mengatakan –kau-serius-?-

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja." Namjoon menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook. "Dengar, aku akan menjelaskannya dengan cepat. Kau yakin bisa mengikuti?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah."

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jungkook mulai paham mengapa Taehyung menyebut Namjoon memiliki otak monster. Sekarang mereka sudah hampir menyelesaikan lembar soal terakhir yang Jungkook yakin jika ia mengerjakan sendiri akan butuh waktu 4-5 hari. Namjoon menjelaskan dengan benar-benar mudah dimengerti. Ia menjelaskan secara cepat dan singkat dengan langkah-langkah yang lebih sederhana daripada yang diajarkan lewat buku. Caranya berbicara pun benar-benar terpelajar dan cerdas namun mudah dimengerti sehingga Jungkook sampai merasa ia tengah diajari oleh gurunya. Tidak,mungkin bahkan lebih baik dari guru-guru di karena Jungkook pada dasarnya memang pintar ia tak ada kesulitan sama sekali untuk menyimak penjelasannya. Sementara Seokjin dan Taehyung? Ah, di lima menit pertama Seokjin sudah menyerah karena rupanya ia juga tak mengerti pelajaran kelas satu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke zona amannya di dapur, sedangkan Taehyung sudah lama kembali pada kegiatan semulanya: tiduran di ranjang sambil membaca manga. Astaga.

"Selesai!" Jungkook berseru girang begitu penanya selesai menulis kata terakhir di ujung soal lembar kesepuluh.

"Dan benar semua. Astaga kau ini benar-benar jenius, padahal aku cuma mengajarimu sekali." Namjoon mengecek lembar demi lembar yang telah selesai dikerjakan dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Akhirnya ada juga penerus otak monstermu itu di antara kita." Taehyung terkekeh dari ranjang dan Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya hyung?"

"Diantara kami berenam yang paling pintar itu Namjoon hyung tapi tak ada satupun yang mewarisi kecerdasannya. Saat kau bergabung, kurasa kita tak perlu khawatir lagi." Taehyung memberitahu sambil nyengir.

"Seokjin hyung pintar kan?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak juga, dia dipilih jadi Ketua OSIS lebih karena baik hati dan bertanggung jawab."

"Kalau kau bicara di depannya aku yakin kau sudah habis, Tae." Namjoon memperingatkan.

"Tapi kita semua senang kan punya donsaeng pintar?" Taehyung meringis.

"Hyung aku tidak pintar, ini semua karena bantuan Namjoon hyung." Jungkook merendah. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak terbiasa dipuji karena otaknya, orang lain hanya menganggapnya robot mekanis yang sudah diprogram untuk mengerjakan ini itu dengan sempurna.

"Tidak, kau jenius. Aku tahu mengapa kau dimanfaatkan begini oleh teman-temanmu."

"Oh baiklah. Tapi Namjoon hyung, Tae hyung, bisakah kalian merahasiakan hal ini dari Yoongi hyung? Dia Ketua Murid, mungkin saja jika ia mengetahui hal ini teman-teman sekelompokku yang akan kena." Jungkook berkata hati-hati.

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah di sini dari tadi." Namjoon menunjuk ranjang dengan ibu jarinya.

Mata Jungkook melebar tak percaya mengikuti arah jari Namjoon, dan benar saja di atas ranjang lelaki bersurai pirang itu bersama dengan Jimin tengah asik berbaring santai di sisi Taehyung.

"Hai Kook." Yoongi menyapa tenang dengan senyuman datarnya.

"Se.. Sejak kapan kalian di sini?!" Jungkook berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Dari tadi. Kau keasikan sih." Jimin yang menjawab.

"Wow, mereka melewatimu begitu saja dan kau tak sadar?" Taehyung bertanya takjub tak ada hubungannya.

"Jadi Suga hyung dengar semuanya?" Jungkook bertanya awas.

"Iya." Yoongi menjawab singkat.

"Termasuk yang terakhir?"

"Tentu saja."

"Telinganya ini setajam telinga rubah." Namjoon bergumam.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya.

"Suga hyung.. kumohon jangan hukum teman-teman sekelompokku!" ia berseru cepat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghukum mereka." Jungkook menghela nafas lega. "Tapi kalau mereka keterlaluan ya kuhukum. Ini pun sebenarnya sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa kau tak menolaknya?" Sorot mata Yoongi menajam.

"Karena kupikir aku bisa melakukannya." Jungkook menjawab lemah.

"Kau harus memastikannya sendiri. Kalau memang tak bisa, kau berhak menolak. Kau tak mau kan dimanfaatkan terus? Selain itu kau juga tak bisa terus begini, kau hanya akan merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

"Hyung, ucapanmu terlalu keras!" Taehyung mendesis.

"Dia juga lebih muda dari kita!" Jimin memperingatkan.

Jungkook terdiam. Kata-kata Yoongi ini benar-benar membuka matanya. Ia bisa menolak mengerjakan semuanya kan? Seandainya ia sanggup menolak.. seandainya. Hal semudah itu saja tak bisa Jungkook lakukan. Hanya sekadar mengucapkan satu kata tidak. Ia benar-benar merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Taehyung susah-susah meminta bantuan Namjoon, dan ia merepotkan Namjoon malam-malam begini dengan membuang waktunya untuk mengajarinya padahal Jungkook tahu tugasnya dari OSIS juga tidak sedikit. Bagaimana ini? Apakah ia benar-benar menjadi beban?

"Eh.. Jungkook-ah, tidak masalah kau minta bantuan kapanpun padaku. Aku juga tidak merasa repot sama sekali karena kau menyerap penjelasanku dengan cukup cepat." Namjoon memecah lamunan Jungkook ketika merasakan hawa bersalah menguar dari lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Maaf Kook kalau aku bicara terlalu keras. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu atau memarahimu, hanya saja aku benar-benar tak suka melihat orang lain merasa tertekan. Lupakan saja ucapanku, jangan masukkan dalam hati ok?" Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran manisnya, membawa senyum tipis kembali tercetak pada bibir Jungkook.

"Aish hyung, kau juga kalau bicara mikir dulu. Dasar mulut pedas!" Jimin memukul pelan bahu Yoongi membuat lelaki bersurai pirang itu mendesis.

"Benar, jangan dipikirkan Kook kadang-kadang mulutnya ini tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti." Taehyung menendang pelan kaki Yoongi yang bersebelahan dengan kakinya.

"Yak!yak! kenapa kesannya aku terdengar jahat sekali sih?!" gerutu Yoongi kesal.

"Kau memang jahat hyung." Ucapan spontan dari Namjoon yang sudah kembali berkutat di meja belajar dengan laptopnya memecah tawa ketiga lelaki yang paling muda di ruangan itu.

"Namjoon, lihat kau nanti.. yak, berhenti tertawa!" Yoongi berseru kesal namun ia sendiri tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian semua asik sendiri sementara aku yang harus bantu Seokjin hyung di dapur." Suara lelaki keenam membuat semua mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Hoseok. Kedua tangannya membawa nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir putih.

"Apa itu?"

"Susu hangat, dari Seokjin hyung." Hoseok membagikan masing-masing orang satu cangkir. Jungkook merasakan jari-jarinya langsung memanas ketika terkena uap dari susu putih itu.

"Ah, mood Seokjin hyung benar-benar langsung berubah buruk saat di dapur. Dia terus-terusan memarahiku setiap aku melakukan kesalahan kecil." Hoseok menghela nafas dan dengan membawa cangkirnya ia bergabung duduk di lantai dengan Jungkook.

"Kau kan kalah suit tadi." Yoongi berkata santai sambil menyeruput cangkirnya.

"Tidak adil! Di saat terakhir kalian mengganti tangan kalian menjadi 'gunting'!" Todong Hoseok pada kedua lelaki yang berbaring di samping Taehyung.

"Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi~" Jimin terkekeh puas.

"Kalian berdua nomor satu kalau urusan curang!" seru Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa. Memang ia tak turun banyak dan hanya mendengarkan percakapan sambil menanggapi sesekali dengan beberapa kata, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia bahagia sekali menjadi bagian dari sekumpulan ini. Apakah ini yang rasanya yang dinamakan punya..

 _ **teman**_?

"Hei, waktunya makan!" Seokjin menyelonong masuk ruangan dengan membawa nampan berisikan mangkuk-mangkuk beraroma sedap. Jika Jungkook menebak.. ini sepertinya aroma ramyun?

Keenam lelaki itu langsung saja menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan menyerbu Seokjin seperti singa kelaparan sehingga Seokjin kewalahan, namun Jungkook dengan suka rela membantu membagikan ramyun agar pekerjaan Seokjin menjadi lebih mudah.

Dan sisa waktu malam itu pun dihabiskan Jungkook bersama keenam seniornya untuk berbagi candaan dengan ramyun hangat di tangan masing-masing. Perut Jungkook sampai sakit dan matanya meneteskan air mata akibat tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Perasaan bahagia mengepul dalam dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan datang hari dimana pertama kalinya ia tertawa bersama orang-orang yang ia sebut sahabat. Hangat, manis, indah, dan menyenangkan. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan perasaan ini. Tapi ia bersumpah bahwa ia akan mengenang seumur hidup di memori terdalamnya hari dimana ia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk pertama kalinya ini.

* * *

Jungkook tahu seberapapun terbukanya dan seberapapun bebasnya saat ia bersama Taehyung cs, ia akan tetap menjadi anak kurang pergaulan dan berhawa tipis seperti hantu ketika berada di kelasnya. Seperti saat ini, di jam kelima yang kosong. Kelas 1-3 sudah sangat berisik bagaikan pasar hewan. Sebagian besar anak perempuan sibuk bergerombol di depan kelas untuk berselca, sementara anak laki-laki banyak yang dengan berani membolos ke hall olahraga untuk bermain sepakbola atau pergi ke kantin. Semua tertawa, berteriak, mengobrol begitu keras, mendengung di telinga Jungkook seperti suara kawanan lebah.

Jungkook menggeram kesal. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menutup buku sketnya dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone putih yang tersambung ke ponselnya sebelum ia membawa semua peralatannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas berhawa menyesakkan ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya tentu saja ketika sosok jangkung tersebut melenggang cepat di balik pintu seperti hantu.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti di depan tangga sempit yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Awalnya ia berinisiatif membolos ke sini karena mengharapkan Taehyung dan kelompoknya berada di tempat ini seperti ketika hari pertama Jungkook bertemu mereka. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin. Terlalu keterlaluan jika misalnya mereka semua membolos di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran begini. Apalagi bukankah Namjoon dan Seokjin itu anggota OSIS? Belum lagi Suga yang Ketua Murid pasti takkan punya waktu luang sekalipun itu di jam kosong.

Jungkook baru saja berpikir untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja ketika sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memekik pelan dan mundur selangkah lalu melepas ear phone dari kedua telinganya. Untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang hampir membuat jantungnya lepas. Tempat yang minim cahaya membuat Jungkook harus susah payah memicingkan matanya yang sudah sipit untuk menyadari helaian rambut kecokelatan yang familiar baginya.

"Bolos?" dan suara serak itu keluar dari bibir tipis yang kini menyeringai.

"Jam kosong. Kau sendiri hyung?" Jungkook mendekati sosok tersebut setelah memastikan bahwa ia adalah si namja absurd Kim Taehyung.

"Aku bolos." Taehyung berjalan melewati Jungkook dan ia mulai menaiki tangga sempit yang menuju ke rooftop.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung naik dan di ujung tangga ia kembali berada di rooftop yang luas. Seperti de javu minggu yang lalu ketika pertemuan pertamanyaa dengan Taehyung hanya saja kali ini kelima seniornya tak hadir.

"Namjoon hyung dan yang lain mana?" Jungkook celingukan.

"Mereka semua sibuk. OSIS sedang mempersiapkan event besar dan tim basket SOPA akan bertanding sebentar lagi. Sementara Suga hyung bayangkan saja berapa banyak ia harus menghukum geng-geng penindasan." Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk untuk bersandar pada dinding.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti dan ia duduk di ruang kosong di samping Taehyung. Lelaki itu membuka buku sket di pangkuannya dan tangannya kembali bekerja menggerakan pensil.

"Kau benar-benar suka menggambar?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran.

"Karena dengan kegiatan inilah aku bisa meluapkan semua emosiku. Lagipula cukup menyenangkan." Jungkook menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaannya. "Kalau hyung, tidak ada hal yang ingin hyung lakukan?"

"Seperti apa?" Tahyung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Seperti melukis, menyanyi, menari, atau klub olahraga?"

"Tidak ada." Nada yang terdengar berbeda dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook menghentikan tangannya dan menatap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Jungkook bisa melihat kemurkaan yang menyala di kedua matanya meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tampak datar dan sendu. "Kenapa hyung?" ia bertanya hati-hati.

"Aku malas. Aku benci hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu, dan aku tidak pernah bisa serius hanya pada satu minat." Taehyung meluruskan kedua kakinya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi hyung tidak ikut eskul?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Tidak. Tak akan ada yang bisa memaksaku kalau aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya sendiri."

Jungkook berpikir bahwa cara hidup Taehyung sangat santai. Seperti tidak ada aturan saja. Belum lagi bukankah siswa diwajibkan memilih satu ekstrakulikuler untuk dijalankan selama setahun sebagai nilai rapor?

"Kau bebas sekali hyung." Jungkook menggumam.

"Aku tidak suka terikat aturan."

Terikat aturan. Ya, semua orang membenci hal itu termasuk Jungkook sendiri. Ia benci terikat aturan yang terlalu ketat, tapi kenapa bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk hanya sekali saja melanggarnya? Ah, terkadang Jungkook membenci sifat siswa teladan yang tertanam dalam dirinya sejak Sekolah Dasar ini.

"Jungkook-ah, kau jam kosong kan?" Seruan tiba-tiba Taehyung membuat lamunan Jungkook buyar seketika.

"Iya hyung. Kenapa?"

"Mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Di luar sekolah?"

"Tentu saja!" Jungkook mengigit bibirnya ragu. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"5 menit lagi jam keenam. Akan pergantian jam pelajaran hyung, jadi kurasa jam kosongnya sudah habis."

"Bolos saja. Kau belum pernah kan bolos di tengah pelajaran begini?" Mata Jungkook melebar. Sekalipun ia telah sering membolos, ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan membolos di jam siang hari, keluar sekolah pula. Terlalu riskan dan keterlaluan untuk dilakukan.

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku harus ikut pelajaran.." Jungkook menutup buku sketnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku tak memaksamu. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa muak berada di kelas yang sumpek itu terus? Mendengarkan guru dalam diam, seperti robot." Taehyung ikut berdiri.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Tidakkah kau ingin merasa bebas sesekali?" Taehyung berkata lagi sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Maaf hyung.. tapi 3 menit lagi seongsaenim akan datang. Jadi.. aku akan kembali ke kelas." Jungkook menjawab hati-hati dan Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kapanpun kau merasa ingin bebas atau membolos, kau bisa memberitahuku Kook." Taehyung mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook dengan senyuman khasnya yang tulus seperti anak-anak. Jungkook berkedip selama beberapa saat karena senyum itu, sebelum ia merasakan darah yang tiba-tiba naik ke wajahnya membuat kedua pipinya terasa panas.

"Terimakasih hyung! Aku duluan!" Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari kepalanya dan tanpa berani menatap langsung ke dalam mata lelaki yang lebih tua, ia kabur secepat kilat dan menuruni tangga dengan berisik meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini tersenyum tipis di depan ambang pintu rooftop yang terbuka.

 **TBC**

 **A.N:**

Selesai juga chapter ini *lap keringet* mohon maaf sekali kalau saya updatenya kelamaan atau ceritanya terlalu monoton. Sebenernya saya lagi kecanduan nonton anime yaoi jadi ngetiknya agak molor gitu *tabok*

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila chapter ini dirasa terlalu panjang atau membosankan atau jelek. Ini ngebut soalnya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah mau repot-repot ngereview/follow/fav pada chapter sebelumnya ^^ aku sayaang kalian~

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Amelia307 / alwaysvkook /shipyon /** melinda **/** sisca **/** JhopieHoseokie **/ utshukushii02 /** KimV's **/ VampireDPS / ulyalenivk3001 / / nuruladi07 / Christal Alice / Riska971 / adryantrhp2005 / daphnaap / YulJeon / KaitorinID / Kookie-laTae / nadhoot / / bbihunminkook /** noona Taetae **/ Katjunano / machillaloannindisch1 / Shun Akira /** Osh

Ngomong-ngomong untuk balasan reviewnya, saya minta maaf hanya bisa menjawab beberapa saja:

 **Q: Ini yang uke Jungkook kan?**

A: Iya dong :D meski baru2 ini aku suka KookV juga.

 **Q: Jungkook jadi korban bullying?**

A: Iya, nanti ada gabungan dari flashback juga. Tapi tenang aja, gak parah-parah amat kok.

 **Q:** **kalau ingat mata elang yg dibayangkan jungkook, org yg membully dia. apakah ada hubungannya sama taehyung?hyung? mungkinkah daehyun?**

A: Uwaa tebak sendiri atau tunggu chapter depan ok xD

 **Q: Fast update!**

A: Akan diusahakan. Mungkin jika mood menulis author lagi baik bisa update lebih cepat xD

Well, begitulah para readersnim. Silahkan tulis kritik atau saran apa saja pada kolom review. Terimakasih banyak, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

 **Annyeong~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jungkook in Luv**

 **Casts: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, and others..**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife AU**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **Note: Skool Luv Affair era**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tell me, please tell me, what this plot is all about.. Exactly, who resides within me?** **  
I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything.**

 **Being as broken as I am, I hold my breath,** **  
And it can't be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled.. Not even the truth. (Freeze)** **  
Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane** **  
I'll find you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Unravel**

Sepasang sepatu _Vans Authentic_ berwarna merah tua itu melangkah lambat di antara deretan loker sepatu yang dipenuhi banyak siswa.

Sang empunya menguap lebar sambil mengusak rambut gelapnya yang berantakan. Lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di bawah kedua mata indahnya. Semalam penyakit insomnianya kambuh dan membuatnya harus melewatkan waktu sampai mengantuk dengan bermain game dan menonton anime semalaman suntuk. Dan baru saja ia sempat tertidur 3 jam, alarm teriakan sang ibu di luar pintu kamarnya sudah memaksanya bangun dari mimpi indah.

Jungkook membuka loker sepatu bernomor 17 dengan gerakan lambat. Matanya yang semula redup dan nyaris menutup kini melebar. Tubuhnya hanya dapat bergetar melihat sepatu putihnya penuh guratan-guratan kasar cat berwarna merah yang masih basah. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Di balik punggungnya Jungkook hampir bisa merasakan pandangan tajam seseorang yang terasa membakar dan melubangi tubuhnya. Jungkook ingin sekali berbalik untuk mengetahui darimana pandangan tajam itu datang, mungkin saja orang itu juga yang melakukan perbuatan ini pada sepatunya?

Jantungnya berdebar keras, keringat dingin mulai mengalir ke dahinya yang tertutupi poni lebat. Tubuhnya ingin bergerak sekaligus diam. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika ia menemukan orang yang menjahili sepatunya ini? Melapor pada guru? Tidak, terlalu pengecut bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai pengadu nanti. Melapor pada Yoongi? Apalagi. Mungkin akan lebih parah, Jungkook bahkan tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yoongi pada anak-anak yang dihukumnya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook refleks menutup cepat pintu lokernya begitu mendengar suara familiar itu dan segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap si pemilik suara yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"A..Ah, Tae-hyung tumben datang pagi!" Jungkook menekankan punggungnya pada loker di belakangnya. Taehyung tidak boleh tahu insiden ini, atau semuanya malah akan bertambah rumit. Karena Jungkook tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung jika ia menemukan pelakunya: menghajarnya.

"Iya, ada tugas piket pagi ini. Tampangmu pucat sekali. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Taehyung peka sekali hal-hal seperti ini.

"Tidak ada hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Ia menjawab tenang meski jantungnya sebenarnya berpacu cepat.

"Kau yakin?"

"Benar hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Jungkook berusaha membuat wajahnya sedatar mungkin agar Taehyung tak dapat mencium ketidakberesan yang berasal dari dalam loker sepatu di belakangnya. Taehyung masih meliriknya curiga, namun betapa leganya Jungkook ketika Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya masa bodoh dan memilih untuk menyibak poni cokelat yang jatuh ke matanya. Jungkook diam-diam bernafas lega. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membiarkan Taehyung berkelahi hanya karena dirinya, mengingat betapa brutalnya sikap Taehyung ketika tahu Jungkook dibebani setumpuk tugas seperti minggu lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau tidak ganti sepatu?"

DEG

Ya Tuhan.

"Eh.. sekali-kali saja hyung aku tidak ingin ganti. Sepatuku masih baru soalnya." Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tahu suaranya sempat bergetar tadi, semoga saja Taehyung tidak..

"Oh ya? Aku juga tidak pernah mengganti sepatu luar dengan sepatu sekolah. Kupikir Cuma aku sendiri yang melanggar." Taehyung memasukkan santai kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Suara bel khas yang menandakan jam masuk berbunyi. Jungkook rasanya ingin bersujud terimakasih sekarang juga.

"Hyung aku ke kelas dulu!"'

"Hei, kita pergi bersama.."

"Tidak usah hyung, aku pergi sendiri!" Jungkook melesat pergi sebelum Taehyung sempat berkata-kata. Ia memang sebisa mungkin tidak ingin berlama-lama dulu dengan Taehyung. Tidak, atau soal insiden sepatunya akan ketahuan.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Kemudian mengganti dengan posisi bertopang dagu. Beberapa detik kemudian berganti menjadi telungkup di atas meja. Gawat, tubuhnya sudah mulai tidak betah berada di tempat ini. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya berulangkali, berusaha menghilangkan rasa mual dan lemas yang mulai menyebar pada tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar, meremas pelan secarik kertas yang dengan iseng digambarinya. Bahkan hobi yang biasanya menjadi kegiatan pengalihannya tak mampu membuat rasa mual itu hilang.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit akan keributan berbagai macam suara yang mendominasi ruangan kelas 1-3. Perutnya melilit dengan rasa mual yang mendesak keluar. Nafasnya mulai berubah pendek-pendek. Pandangannya sudah mengabur ketika ia menatap lurus pada Yoon Seongsaenim yang menjelaskan begitu monoton dan terabaikan di depan kelas. Tidak. Jungkook benci ini. Seseorang tolong dia sekarang juga.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungnya yang terlapisi kemeja tipis. Rasa ngilu menghantam keras telinga dan kepalanya di tengah suara-suara obrolan dan teriakan yang memenuhi kelas 1-3. Ia ingin pergi. Ia ingin jauh dari keramaian ini. Jika saja Jungkook sudah tidak waras, ia yakin akan keluar melompati jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya saat ini. Gawat. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Suara pensil yang jatuh menghantam lantai terdengar saat Jungkook berdiri begitu mendadak dari kursinya.

"Ada masalah, Jeon Jungkook?" Yoon seongsaenim mengalihkan perhatian dari halaman buku Sastra yang terbuka di tangan keriputnya.

"Seongsaenim.. saya rasa.. saya kurang enak badan." Jungkook menjawab susah payah. Pandangan aneh dari seluruh penjuru kelas entah kenapa semakin membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Kalau begitu kau mau ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Ya, saya rasa perlu." Jungkook memasukkan semua peralatannya ke dalam ranselnya kembali lalu menyampirkan di satu bahunya. Semua pandangan dan berbagai bisikan dari para penghuni kelas 1-3 mengiringi sosok Jungkook keluar dari kelas.

Begitu pintu kelas terbanting menutup di belakangnya, Jungkook hampir tak bisa merasakan kakinya menapak di atas lantai. Air matanya sudah menggenang di kala nafasnya semakin sesak. Persetan ia mau pergi kemana sekarang, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini..

BRUGH

Jungkook merasakan kesakitan luar biasa pada dahinya ketika ia menabrak sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Jungkook-ah?"

Gawat. Keseimbangan Jungkook jatuh pada lutut yang menghantam keras lantai keramik dingin dibawahnya. Pandangannya berubah mengabur, ia sempat melihat sekilas surai kecokelatan yang amat dikenalnya juga suara teriakan berat familiar sebelum nyeri menghantam keras kepalanya dan seluruh kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

Bias-bias cahaya menyilaukan menerobos lewat celah kedua matanya yang meredup . Aroma khas obat-obatan memenuhi indra penciumannya. Jungkook mendesis pelan, dengan kepalanya yang pening ia mulai bisa merasakan bahwa ia kini tengah terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai kesini? Seingatnya terakhir kali tadi dia pingsan di luar kelas setelah sempat menabrak seseorang sebelumnya.

Jungkook membawa tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk begitu ia mendengar sepasang suara bercakap-cakap di dekatnya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Tae-hyung?" Jungkook refleks memundurkan tubuhnya ketika tahu-tahu Taehyung sudah berada di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau demam?" Taehyung dengan serabutan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jungkook.

"A..Aku baik hyung." Dan Jungkook tidak berbohong. Semuanya kini terasa normal kecuali pada perutnya yang masih terasa melilit. Daripada itu Jungkook lebih heran akan ekspresi Taehyung yang saat ini tampak sangat kacau dan panik.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya terkena penyakit maag ringan." Seorang wanita sipit berambut pendek dalam balutan jas dokter berwarna putih yang Jungkook tebak sebagai petugas kesehatan muncul di balik punggung Taehyung. "Apa pagi ini kau sempat sarapan?" ia bertanya ramah pada Jungkook.

Benar juga, Jungkook baru ingat tadi pagi ia hanya sempat meminum seteguk susu padahal ibunya sudah memperingatkan dengan mengatakan kalau asam lambungnya tinggi. Pantas saja perutnya sakit sedari tadi.

"Jadi kau belum makan sama sekali?" Jungkook menggeleng.

"Jungkook-ah, tunggu sebentar!" Taehyung berseru begitu mendadak membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak kaget.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Jungkook bertanya ketika Taehyung membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Pergi sebentar. Aku segera kembali." Dan dengan seulas senyuman miring khas seorang bocah, sosok Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu ruang kesehatan yang tertutup.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Melirik canggung pada si wanita berjas putih. Jungkook tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan seorang guru, jadi ia tak tahu apa yang harus di perbuatnya sekarang.

"Temanmu itu baik ya."

"Eh?" Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Son Ga In, guru kesehatan baru yang mulai dua bulan yang lalu." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah hingga matanya yang sipit melengkung seperti bulan sabit."

"Ah, aku.."

"Jeon Jungkook kelas 1-3 kan?" Ga In memotong.

"Ke.. kenapa Anda bisa.." Jungkook menatap bingung guru kesehatannya itu.

"Aku sering melihatmu di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat." Ga In mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang yang ditempati Jungkook. "Aku sempat khawatir melihatmu selalu sendirian, tapi kurasa dengan kejadian pagi ini kekhawatiranku sudah tak beralasan ya?"

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, dan Ga In yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi ini waktu aku baru tiba di sekolah, temanmu yang namanya Tae.. Tae siapa tadi? Ah iya Taehyung hampir mendobrak pintu ruang kesehatan ketika ia masuk sambil menggendongmu." Mata Jungkook melebar.

"Jadi Tae-hyung yang membawaku ke sini?" Tentu saja Jungkook kaget. Jarak ruang kelasnya dengan ruang kesehatan cukup jauh karena terletak di gedung yang berbeda, belum lagi Jungkook juga tahu kalau badannya tidak ringan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung yang lebih kurus darinya bisa menggendongnya.

"Iya. Seandainya kau bisa melihatnya tadi, ia tampak sangat panik dan khawatir ketika berteriak-teriak memanggilku. Kukira kau sakit parah apa, tapi aku baru tahu kalau maag dapat membuatmu pingsan seperti itu. Apa kau mengidap penyakit lain? Atau ada hal yang sangat mengganggumu sehingga membuat tubuhmu menjadi sensitif?"

Bahu Jungkook menegang seketika. Bayangan akan loker yang berisi sepatu penuh torehan cat merah kembali berputar di benaknya. Namun ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak ada? Kupikir seperti itu karena di jam kuliahku pernah ada dosen yang membahas soal penyakit psikologis yang disebabkan oleh rasa panik atau tertekan yang jika sangat parah dapat membuatmu sulit bernafas atau jatuh pingsan." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat kain celananya dengan gemetar.

Sebelum bibir Ga In sempat mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, pintu ruang kesehatan menjeblak terbuka dengan Taehyung yang menerobos masuk.

"Nih."

Jungkook menangkap dengan bingung sebuah sandwich dan susu kotak rasa pisang yang dilemparkan begitu mendadak oleh Taehyung.

"Kau darimana?" Ga In bertanya heran melihat Taehyung terengah-engah sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Kantin." Taehyung menjawab singkat dan Jungkook langsung berdiri.

"Hyung, kantin kan jauh dari ruang kesehatan!" ujarnya keras dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ruang kesehatan terletak di gedung utama, sedangkan satu-satunya kantin sendiri hanya terdapat di gedung yang terletak di sayap Selatan bangunan sekolah. Tentu saja jarak yang kadang terlampau sangat jauh ini membuat sebagian siswa malas pergi ke kantin seperti Jungkook.

"Makanya aku lari. Sudahlah jangan permasalahkan itu, kau makan saja sekarang atau perutmu akan semakin sakit." Taehyung tersenyum dan ia mendorong Jungkook untuk kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Seongsaenim, ada obat tidak?" ia beralih pada Ga In yang kini tersenyum kecil pada Jungkook.

"Ada, tunggu sebentar." Wanita muda itu bangkit dari kursi dan mulai mencari-cari di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Hei, ada apa? Cepat makan." Taehyung mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Jungkook yang kini hanya terdiam menatap sandwich dan susu kotak di tangannya.

"Eh?"

Butir-butir air mata jatuh perlahan di atas kemasan susu kotak itu.

"Yak, kenapa menangis sih? Jungkook-ah?!" Taehyung mulai panik dan mendekati Jungkook, namun ia tertegun ketika justru mendapati senyum di wajah adik kelasnya yang penuh air mata itu.

"Terimakasih hyung." Jungkook tetap tersenyum, meski air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

Taehyung mulai paham, ia tersenyum tipis dan menyeka air mata yang jatuh di wajah sang dongsaeng. "Aish, hanya begini saja. Kau lucu sekali Kook!" ia mengacak gemas rambut gelap Jungkook, membuat rona samar muncul di wajah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Sekarang kau makan, ne?"

Ketika Taehyung sudah memunggunginya untuk kembali bicara dengan Ga In seongsaenim, Jungkook ingin mengubur tubuhnya sedalam-dalamnya di lempeng terdalam bumi sekarang juga. Astaga bagaimana bisa ia sampai lupa diri dan menangis di depan Taehyung hanya karena merasa bahagia? Itu terdengar lemah dan seperti remaja perempuan yang terlalu manja dan membawa perasaan, Ya Tuhan. Ia mungkin harus menulis memo dan menempelkannya pada dinding kamarnya agar kejadian memalukan itu tak terulang lagi.

Jungkook tengah meminum tegukan terakhir dari susu kotak saat Taehyung berbalik dan menyerahkan satu strip obat padanya. Sandwichnya sudah habis sedari tadi.

"Kata seongsaenim ini obat lambung. Kau minum ini setelah selesai ya?"

Jungkook menurut. Ia memperhatikan Taehyung yang berbincang dengan Ga In ketika menelan kapsul tanpa rasa di mulutnya dengan bantuan air mineral yang diberikan oleh Ga In tadi.

"Jungkook-ah, kalau kau merasa sudah baikan kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Hyung mau kemana?" Jungkook bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Biasalah, bolos. Seperti kau tidak tahu saja." Taehyung nyengir. "Kalau begitu aku pergi du.."

Langkah Taehyung terhenti.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan tindakan spontan dengan menarik ujung blazer putih Taehyung. Juga bagaimana dua kata yang meluncur lirih dari bibirnya.

"Aku ikut."

Taehyung hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Namun ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bias-bias ketakutan pada kedua obsidian hitam Jungkook serta jari-jarinya yang gemetar ketika menahan ujung blazernya membuat Taehyung perlahan mengerti.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya yang semula ditundukkan dalam-dalam, menatap Taehyung dengan campuran antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Namun tak ada lagi yang sempat dilakukannya ketika Taehyung sudah menarik tangannya.

"Eh, hyung tunggu!" Jungkook menyambar cepat ranselnya di sudut ruangan dan menoleh pada Ga In yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kerjanya. "Seongsaenim terimakasih!"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan ringan tangannya. "Jangan sungkan untuk datang lagi ke sini ya. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ia mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

Jungkook bingung sendiri dengan salam perpisahan yang diberikan Ga In tapi sebelum sempat merespon Taehyung sudah keburu menyeretnya keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya awas, sedikit terburu mengikuti langkah lebar Taehyung di depannya.

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya. "Tunggu saja." Ia tersenyum simpul dengan kedipan pada sebelah matanya. Jungkook sedikit terkesima akan parasnya yang terlihat menawan ketika deretan gigi putihnya tampak diantara kedua belah bibir tipisnya, namun akhirnya ia menggeleng kuat merasakan darah panas mulai naik ke wajahnya. Untung saja Taehyung sudah membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan lagi.

...

"Hyung kenapa kesini?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri dengan bingung.

Kini mereka telah berada di hall olahraga. Hall yang keberadaannya sempat diabaikan belakangan ini karena SOPA selalu menggunakan lapangan outdoor untuk berolahraga. Jungkook bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali datang ke hall ini. Ia kira Taehyung akan membawanya keluar sekolah.

"Selain rooftop aku selalu ke sini kalau bolos." Taehyung berjalan ke bawah ring basket dan duduk di lantai kayu berpelitur itu begitu saja. Jungkook mengikuti duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepi kan? Tapi di sini enak sekali, kita bisa melakukan apa saja yang kita mau. Yah, walaupun paling maksimal adalah berolahraga sih." Taehyung merosotkan tubuhnya sampai dalam posisi tidur dengan kedua lengan yang disilangkan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal.

"Aku tidak bisa olahraga hyung. Tapi kurasa ini tempat yang bagus." Jungkook mengeluarkan buku sketnya dari ransel dan menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Tangannya mulai bekerja menggerakan pensil yang menari-nari di atas kertas. Tempat ini sungguh tenang, membuat Jungkook bebas mengeskpresikan imajinasinya. Tidak seperti biasanya ia harus mencuri-curi waktu di sela pelajaran untuk menggambar.

"Tapi kenapa hyung tak membawaku keluar sekolah? Bukankah waktu itu hyung mengajakku ke suatu tempat?"

"Ah, bagaimana ya. Awalnya aku memang ingin mengajakmu ke tempat itu." Taehyung bangkit dan ia mengambil bola basket dari keranjang, mendribblenya pelan sambil berlari kecil mendekati ring.

Dan _shoot_ , bola berwarna oranye itu masuk dengan mulus melewati ring.

"Tapi kurasa keadaanmu sedang tidak fit, jadi kupikir lain kali saja." Taehyung melanjutkan, tersenyum.

"Memangnya tempat itu tempat seperti apa?" Jungkook merinding sendiri.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Taehyung memungut bola dan kembali duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Aish, aku malah akan semakin penasaran hyung." Jungkook tersenyum di sela kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Hei, akhirnya kau tersenyum juga. Dari tadi kau kelihatan sedih dan mengerikan, apa ada yang tak beres? Sejak pagi tadi kita berpapasan di dekat loker pun aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh darimu." Pensil Jungkook berhenti menggurat di atas kertas.

Sepatu putih penuh torehan cat merah di dalam loker nomor 17 kembali mengambang di benaknya.

"Jungkook. Ada sesuatu kan?"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya refleks. Kedua bola mata gelap Taehyung yang membara sudah cukup menginterogasinya tanpa tambahan kata-kata lain. Ia memutus kontak terlebih dahulu dan menelan ludahnya gugup. Bagaimana jika Taehyung tahu iniden itu? Haruskah Jungkook jujur kali ini?

Tidak. Itu takkan terjadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, tak ada masalah." Lagi-lagi kebohongan terucap dari mulutnya.

Berharap Taehyung tak menyadarinya, namun kini Taehyung memandangnya tajam dengan tatapan panasnya lagi. Jungkook mengigit bibirnya kuat.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh Kook?" pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Aku.."

Dan sebelum Jungkook sempat menyadarinya, Taehyung sudah mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Jemarinya yang panjang dan hangat mengusap perlahan pipi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Jungkook melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Belum pernah ada orang lain yang mengkhawatirkannya sejauh ini kecuali kedua orangtuanya. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah teman sekolahnya.

"Hyung, sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Jungkook menurunkan pelan tangan Taehyung dari pipinya. Jika saja ia tak ingat gendernya dan bersama siapa sekarang ia berada, mungkin Jungkook sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"Jungkook, aku serius. Aku akan membantu kapanpun kau membutuhkan pertolongan." Taehyung bersikeras. Sepertinya ia masih belum percaya.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Terimakasih hyung."

Taehyung menghela nafas menyerah dan kembali pada posisi duduknya. "Baiklah. Tapi apapun yang terjadi jika kau mengalami kesulitan kau harus memberitahuku Kook."

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku mengidap _**panic attack**_ sejak Sekolah Dasar."

Taehyung langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

" _Panic attack_ katamu?" Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu gangguan apa itu walaupun nilai rata-ratanya di sekolah hancur. Ia pernah membaca definisinya sekilas waktu sedang browsing di internet.

"Ya. Sampai sekarang penyakit itu belum sembuh juga. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya." Jungkook membuat coretan abstrak pada buku sketnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa mengidap penyakit itu?"

Mata Jungkook langsung melebar bagaikan tersambar petir. Jantungnya kembali berdegup keras di kala kumpulan memori-memori kelam mulai terbayang kembali dalam pikirannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menepis memori-memori gelap itu jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Hingga ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka lagi matanya hanya terucap lima kata dalam suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kejadian itu berlangsung empat tahun. Aku.." tenggorokannya tercekat, tak dapat mengatakan lebih banyak lagi meski semua yang ingin diucapkannya sudah tertahan di ujung kerongkongannya.

"Ah, tak apa Jungkook aku tak memaksamu menceritakannya!" Taehyung dengan gesit menyetop. Kini ia kembali merasa tak enak melihat Jungkook kembali terlihat muram.

"Hyung.."

"Jadi kau ingin aku membantu menyembuhkan panic attack-mu itu? Baiklah, akan kubantu dengan senang hati." Taehyung tersenyum.

"H-Hyung! A..aku tidak sejauh itu.." Jungkook menepis.

"Jungkook-ah, _panic attack_ itu penyakit psikologis yang hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh penderitanya sendiri. Tapi juga tak mungkin kan jika dilakukan tanpa bantuan orang lain?" Taehyung memotong cepat.

"Tapi hyung, itu akan merepotkan dan butuh waktu lama.." Jungkook jadi merasa bersalah seolah ia menambah beban Taehyung.

"Tak masalah, walaupun butuh waktu lama aku pasti akan membantumu." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Lagi-lagi senyuman hangat seperti bocah yang disukai Jungkook. "Karena kita akan berjalan bersama, Kook."

"Hyung.. kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Jungkook hampir tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa? Karena jelas kan, kita ini teman." Taehyung nyengir sambil menaikkan ibu jarinya.

Jungkook tak dapat lagi menahan senyum yang pecah bersamaan dengan tangisnya. Ia bangkit begitu mendadak membiarkan buku sket dan pensilnya terjatuh di lantai untuk memeluk erat Taehyung. Taehyung yang bingung akan situasi mendadak ini hanya bisa speechlessdan mengusap canggung punggung lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ini.

Jungkook tak peduli bagaimana ia kali ini terlihat menangis lagi di depan Taehyung. Kehadiran seseorang yang sangat peduli dan baik padanya sangat berarti baginya. Ia harap tak akan pernah berpisah lagi dengan seorang Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-** **In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen.** **  
Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me..** **  
In a trap of solitude someone had set, before the future unravels,** **  
Remember me; as vivid as I was-**

 **.**

Pagi berikutnya Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membantu Jungkook. Pada jam istirahat ia mengajak Jungkook pergi ke kantin bersama Jimin dan Suga.

Kantin, salah satu tempat selain ruang kelas yang sangat dihindari Jungkook. Ruangan luas itu adalah ruangan terpenuh di jam istirahat karena tentu saja semua siswa akan mendatanginya untuk membeli makanan. Jungkook sendiri baru sekali ke kantin, yaitu pada hari pertamanya masuk bersekolah di SOPA. Setelah hari itu dirinya terjebak sia-sia selama 30 menit dalam lautan manusia tanpa berhasil membeli makanan sampai jam istirahat usai Jungkook menyerah dan mulai membawa bekal dari rumah sendiri untuk dimakannya di ruang kelas atau perpustakaan.

Kepala Jungkook mulai berdenyut lagi di antara keramaian yang mendominasi tempat ini. Terlalu sering mengisolasi diri di halaman belakang sekolah dan perpustakaan membuatnya tak terbiasa berada di pusat keramaian. Semua ini mendatangkan rasa mual dan kesal, membuat kepalanya berputar. Sampai Jungkook merasakan tepukan ringan pada bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh.

"Santai saja. Aku bersamamu, Kook." Taehyung tersenyum tipis, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Ia mengikuti Taehyung, Suga, dan Jimin yang berjalan ke bagian penjualan makanan.

Proses bagaimana Jungkook mengatasi kepanikannya mungkin cukup berhasil. Dari awal ia membeli makanan, membayarnya, lalu membawanya ke meja panjang tempat mereka bisa makan sukses. Ia dan Taehyung juga mengobrol seperti biasanya dengan Suga dan Jimin namun ia lega karena ternyata Taehyung tak membahas soal _panic attack_ -nya.

"Hoseok hyung mana?" Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin yang seingatnya satu klub dengan Hoseok.

"Ah, ketua kami sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertandingan basket dengan sekolah sebelah." Jimin menjawab dengan wajah puas.

"Kau sendiri tidak?" Taehyung menuding. "Jangan bilang kau mangkir dari tugas!"

"Hei hei, aku ini cuma wakil ketua. Memangnya apa wewenangku mengatur pertandingan? Aku hanya perlu tampil jika sudah waktunya." Jimin melahap ramyunnya dalam suapan besar.

"Bukankah seharusnya Ketua yang seperti itu?" Yoongi menepis asal-asalan di sela kunyahan rotinya.

"Aishh dasar! Ketua itu yang memimpin. Lagipula kenapa wajahmu begitu? Tidak suka hah melihatku?!" Jimin mulai sewot.

"Yak tenang, kau pikir ini di hutan?" Suara berat khas yang familiar membuat keempat lelaki yang duduk berjajar di meja menolehkan kepala bersamaan dengan kedatangan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Bukan hanya aku, semua yang ada di kantin juga ribut." Jimin merengut namun kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Seokjin hyung, lama tak melihatmu." Jungkook menyapa ketika Seokjin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya, ada proyek besar OSIS yang kukerjakan bersama Namjoon dan anggota lain belakangan ini." Seperti biasa Seokjin berkata dengan nada hangat dan keibuan meski tampangnya sendiri terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Ya, mereka sibuk kencan." Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk makan menyeletuk tanpa dosa, menyebabkan Namjoon menyemburkan air yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya dan Seokjin yang sengaja terbatuk keras-keras dengan wajah memerah sebelum keduanya akhirnya menghadiahi kepala Taehyung dengan jitakan. Jungkook meringis, lain halnya dengan Jimin dan Yoongi yang malah nyengir iblis tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aish, sakit hyung! Oke, aku serius proyek apa yang kalian kerjakan?" Taehyung mengusap kepalanya.

"Oh, ini akan jadi sangat menarik!" Seokjin berseru antusias. "Kalian tahu bulan apa sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"OSIS sedang membuat proyek pesta malam Halloween untuk sekolah." Kali ini Namjoon yang bicara.

"Pesta Halloween?!"

 **TBC**

 **Lyrics: Tokyo Ghoul Opening OST S1 "Unravel"**

 **Panic attack:** Panic attack merupakan serangan kepanikan atau ketakutan yang luar biasa, terjadi tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan memicu reaksi fisik tertentu. Serangan kepanikan ini bisa sangat menakutkan. Penderitanya bisa merasa seperti kehilangan kontrol, sedang mengalami serangan jantung, atau bahkan sedang sekarat. Panic attack yang berlangsung berkali-kali disebut panic disorder. Penderitanya akan merasa ketakutan terhadap serangan kepanikan berikutnya. Panic attack merupakan sebuah kondisi medis yang serius. Tapi, dengan penanganan yang tepat kondisi ini bisa diatasi.

 **A.N::**

Hai, ff ini update dan aku sangat tepar sekarang.

Chapter ini mulai aku bikin momentnya, masih kurang gregetkah? Mohon maaf jika agak ambigu, belakangan juga aku lagi kecanduan nonton anime xD

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview follow fav pada chapter sebelumnya, juga silent reader yang hanya lewat tanpa meninggalkan jejak -_-

Well pokoknya gitulah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan bosan-bosan mereview ff ini ya.

Annyeong readersdeul~^^


End file.
